


Love Rules, Destiny & Universal Laws

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Stargate: The Ark of Truth, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These author notes were first posted on Area 52 in January 2011:</p><p>This installment is likely my last for this series as I have started writing a new series for Janet Fraiser and Helen Magnus. That said, thanks and congratulations are in order: firstly, thanks for all the kind feedback received since I started posting the Beloved series on Area 52 back in 2006. And congratulations, if you hung in there this long and read this last installment then you’ll have read more than a thousand pages of Sam/Janet femslash. (And that’s quite a feat when you consider how much of that is sex.)</p><p>To the readers: keep reading! And to the writers: keep writing! And to both: if you can afford it financially, contribute to websites like [An Archive of Our Own and] Area 52 HKH; these havens are the only place where queerfolk can imagine worlds and relationships that only straight people get to enjoy in movies and on TV.</p><p>Remember what Einstein said, </p><p>“Imagination is more important than knowledge...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rules, Destiny & Universal Laws

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Ten9's femslash, her new e-book, "Silver Shirts", is now available in Amazon's Kindle store:
> 
> http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00I5NU3F6
> 
>  
> 
> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 20**

**Love Rules, Destiny & Universal Laws**

 

 

_“The day will come when someone else will have to take point for you either because you finally decide it’s time to retire or because you go on one last mission and never come back.”_

_\- Col. Janet Fraiser, M.D., USAF - “Ancient Violations” (part 16)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Gen. O’Neill swatted ineffectually at the air, “What?”

 

Daniel tried very hard not to heave a heavy sigh and turned back to his PowerPoint file on his laptop, unwilling to start over.

 

“And keep in mind we’ve been here for _hours_ now, Daniel,” Jack scrubbed his face and short cropped gray hair with both hands, “I’m gonna’ need lunch soon… or at least some pie or something.”

 

“Okay... where did you lose me? I know this is a lot to take in, Jack, but you’re really gonna’ need to see the big picture once Sam and I get to the end…”

 

Vala turned to O’Neill, “I’ve seen the big picture, we’d better eat first…”

 

“Vala…” Daniel flashed her a too wide smile, “You’re not helping…”

 

“I’m _hungry_ , Daniel…”

 

“See?” Jack gestured plaintively.

 

“Okay,” Daniel held up his hands in surrender, “I’ll get Walter to send up lunch.”

 

“And cake and pie and stuff…” Jack called after him. When Daniel left the room, he turned to Sam, “While he’s gone can you review this again and give it to me in a nutshell I can understand?”

 

Sam gave him a tired smile and stretched in her seat, “Well, sir, there are two parts in what Daniel is trying to explain…”

 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, trying hard not to roll his eyes, “I got the part about how our counterparts in your old world defeated the Ori…” he sighed, his hands dropping with dramatic emphasis on the tabletop, “it was a very _long_ and… _interesting_ story, and I am _very_ happy for them…. And while I’m _extremely_ grateful that never happened here I don’t see why we have to become involved in it.”

 

“We’re not, sir, they managed to resolve their Ori problem, but we, here in _our_ reality have finally received intel that the Ori Priors are planning to send a new wave of ships through the Supergate sometime soon, just like they did in my old world.” She tapped the top-secret file in front of her, “But, thanks to the Daniel of that other reality, we now have the advantage of knowing where to find the Ark here in _our_ reality… so we can effectively engage _our_ Ori Priors.”

 

“But we sent that weapon into their galaxy through the supergate that destroyed _our_ Ori…” Jack countered, “Why do we have to worry about the Priors at all?”

 

“Because,” Sam leaned forward in her chair, “we believe they are being led by _Atri_ , an ascended being who, like _Adria_ in my old world, assumed the mantle of the Ori once they were gone, and she, _Atri_ ,  is coordinating the attack that will come through the supergate.”

 

“Vala’s daughter…”

 

 _“Oh no…”_ Vala interrupted him, “Not _my_ dau…”

 

“I mean,” Jack waved his hand at her, “the… other… Vala’s kid.”

 

“Not really, no…” Vala shook her head then looked off in the distance for a moment, “Well, actually, yes, _Adria_ is the Ori offspring of the Vala from Sam’s old world. But _here_ , if the stories are to be believed, a woman called _Zoa_ gave birth to identical twin Ori girls, Adria and _Atri_.”

 

“Except both Zoa and Adria died shortly after she gave birth.” Sam finished, “Leaving us with _Atri_ , who does bear a striking resemblance to the Adria of my old reality… so assuming Zoa and Vala look alike too, or at least share similar features, we should have an advantage there as well.”

 

 _“A really_ big _part of me is hoping she looks nothing like me_.” Vala whispered theatrically, “Although it does seem as though the fates do adore irony across all realities.”

 

“I know it’s complicated, Jack” Daniel finally reentered the room, “but unless we stop it, this holy crusade could end in a massive bloodbath.”

 

“I get it, Daniel,” Jack assured him, “and we’re all hoping this Ark will convince those who still believe in the Ori…”

 

 _“_ Or _Atri,”_ Daniel interrupted, “at this point, anyway.”

 

“To stop believing that _Atri’s_ the all great and powerful Oz, right?” Jack finished.

 

 _“Yes…”_ Daniel nodded emphatically as he took his seat at the table.

 

“Look, here’s my problem with all this,” Jack held up a hand to stop him, “While we _think_ we have the advantage of knowing where the ark is here in our reality…”

 

“The intel says…” Daniel interrupted.

 

“The _intel_ said it _looks good_ , Daniel…” Jack wagged quotation fingers in the air for sarcastic emphasis. “So, provided this ark is in the _exact same place_ ,” Jack jabbed his finger at the gate beyond the glass, “in our reality as it was in Carter’s old reality…”

 

“And we already know how to use it…” Daniel finished, trying to move things along.

 

“And we have no oversight committee to sabotage our mission.” Sam added.

 

Jack scrubbed at his face again, “Yeah,” he mumbled, “What could _possibly_ go wrong?”

 

~

 

Sam was both nervous and resigned to Janet’s reaction to their proposed mission to recover the ark and destroy Atri, and she tried to maintain a relaxed air as she drove her wife and daughters down the mountain.

 

“So when are you going to tell me?” Janet finally asked, folding her arms across her chest.

 

Sam drew a deep breath, “Well,” she confessed, “I was shooting for after dinner.”

 

Janet pressed her lips together and rubbed the center of her forehead with the tips of her fingers, “How about we start now?” She sighed and turned to look at their infant and toddler in their car seats, “Let’s start with all the time you and Daniel and Vala have spent talking to your old world’s counterparts via the quantum mirror.”

 

“Okay,” Sam shrugged in surrender, “the three of us have put in a lot of hours getting the lowdown from the other Daniel about how they defeated the Ori in their reality.” Her eyes darted at the rearview mirror as she drove down the windy road, arching slightly in her seat so she could see their toddler and six-month old daughter’s eyes droop closed as they always did during the ride home. “And since the intel indicates Atri’s planning to move the Ori’s remaining fleet of ships through the supergate…” her voice drifted for a moment when she saw Janet’s lips pressing into a thin line and she licked her lips before continuing, “and we know now where this ark is in our reality…”

 

“You’re going to engage them…” Janet stated flatly.

 

“Yes…” Sam nodded, watching the road.

 

“I mean _you_ ,” Janet said pointedly, careful to monitor her tone, “ _You_ are going…”

 

Sam drew a careful breath and nodded, “Yes, and Vala… she’s going too.”

 

~

 

They continued their conversation all the way home and through dinner, and after the two women put their sleepy daughters to bed, Sam performed her final security check of the house before joining Janet in their bedroom,

 

“I think you’re taking this awfully well…” Sam offered as she quickly booted her laptop and the security system that protected the house.

 

“Really?” Janet quipped drily as she shed her robe and slid under the covers, “Imagine that.”

 

Sam noted the slight edge in her tone and made quick work of shedding her clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor as she joined her wife under the covers. “Like it or not,” she said as she pulled the petite figure into her arms and settled against the pillows, “We have to deal with this threat. We destroyed the Ori, just like they did in my old world … but we can’t stop there, we have to stop Atri too.” She caressed the soft cheek and placed a kiss on the highlighted hair, “And Vala and I have to be the ones to stop it.”

 

Janet’s eyes closed in weary surrender, “And Daniel and Teal’c…” she finished as she pressed her nose between the full breasts.

 

“Well,” Sam’s brows knitted in a frown, “I _hope_ Teal’c can come, things are always so contentious on Chulak I don’t know if he’ll be able to.” While she spoke, she angled a breast toward Janet’s mouth, brushing an erect nipple against her lips. “And even though he _thinks_ he’s going…” Sam’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her breast milk flowing into Janet’s gently feasting mouth, “Daniel will have to stay behind as the…” she stopped herself before she blurted out _surviving_ , “parent since Vala can now read the ancient symbols on the ark she’ll have to activate.”

 

Janet briefly pulled from the breast she suckled, “Couldn’t Vala read Ancient before?”

 

“Well, yes,” Sam mumbled as she looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, “but she had to train with the other Daniel how to enter the symbols for the passwords that will activate the programs inside the ark.”

 

 _“Origin...”_ Janet sighed into the flesh, having listened to Sam’s account of the quantum mirror sessions both SG1 teams had with one another in the passing weeks.

 

“Yes, that’s the keyword that will activate the program that… how does Daniel say it? That will _lift the veil of illusion from the Prior’s eyes_ … and everyone else who is currently enthralled by that woman.” She tenderly pulled Janet’s mouth from her breast and switched her to the other side. “The researchers at Area 51 over there have been studying their ark ever since and they believe if you enter the keyword _origin_ for _truth_ and then _defaeco_ for _purify_ then Atri will be stripped of all her powers and either left an ordinary mortal…” Janet turned widely dilated eyes to her and Sam cupped her cheek, “or she’ll be evaporated.” A heavy sigh escaped her, “that is the one part in all this we just don’t know for sure.”

 

“ _None of this_ ,” Janet rasped, “there’s _nothing_ about this mission that is certain, sweetheart.” She looked sad and defeated, “Just because events happened the way they did in your old world is no guarantee they’ll happen here the way you expect it will.”

 

“Well,” Sam ginned down at her, “That’s for sure…” she scooted down the sheet and placed a wet kiss in her wife’s mouth, “So there’s no use in worrying about it right now.” she breathed and slid further down the mattress until she could suck a plump nipple into her mouth.

 

Janet shook her head from side to side, _So much for retirement…_ she thought miserably as Sam fed from her breast. She blinked her brimming eyes, leaving them closed as she tried to relax under her wife’s ministrations, a groan escaping her parted lips when she felt Sam’s hand between her legs.

 

 _“Mmmph…”_ Sam grunted against her flesh, “Let me make you come while I eat….”

 

~

 

“You’re kidding me.” Daniel’s expression was incredulous, “Jack, I _have_ to go…”

 

 _“No,”_ the general shook his head, “ _you_ have to stay; _Vala_ is going since she’s likely a dead ringer for Atri’s dead mother Zoa.”

 

“Nice way of putting it.” Vala mumbled under her breath.

 

“But,” Daniel sputtered, “ _this_ mission is different…”

 

“It isn’t actually,” Jack countered, “and our rules and regulations still apply; one parent must stay with any child or children of combat service members…” Daniel tried to interrupt but Jack jabbed a finger to stop him, “Or _contractor_ s like you and Vala.” He sighed heavily, “Besides, the final version of this mission plan came from the Pentagon, so none of us here has a choice in how this is going to play out.” He turned to Sam, “Carter, you’ve been assigned temporary command of the _Hammond_.”

 

“Well,” she sighed, “I guess that’s one way to get me in that chair _._ ” she muttered quietly, watching the complex of emotions that washed over both Daniel and Vala’s faces. She knew Daniel hoped if they both went on this mission it could increase their chances of one of them returning, if not both. Janet was right; even though they anticipated having the advantage over the Atri and the Priors; any number of things could go wrong and turn their task into a suicide mission.

 

“I did say it was _temporary…”_ Jack looked at her with mock hurt, hoping to ease the mood in the room.

 

“So when do we leave?” Vala asked, giving Daniel’s hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

 

“The _Hammond_ _’s_ carefully vetted crew has completed their shakedown cruise and will beam you aboard at eleven hundred hours tomorrow.” Daniel looked as though he was about to burst into tears and Jack rose awkwardly from the table, “We all knew this day was coming, so make the most of your time till your pre-mission physicals tomorrow morning.”

 

Sam got to her feet as well, “Sir? May I speak with you for a moment?”

 

“Yeah…” he shrugged, “in my office.”

 

~

 

Janet’s hand shook as she patted Andy’s back, waiting for the burp. _“Okay…”_ she whispered tremulously, _“okay…”_ she repeated and turned away from her wife when she lost control over the tremble in her lips and chin. She walked over to the sink and stared out the dark window, sniffing loudly. “It’s not like I didn’t know this was coming...” she rasped hoarsely as stubborn tears slipped from her eyes and spilled down her face.

 

Andy suddenly burped and farted and Sam appeared at her side and pulled their youngest from her arms, “Now that sounded like a fart with lumps…” she mumbled, not bothering to push the joke, “I’ll change her.”

 

Janet only nodded, continuing to stare out the window and when she heard Sam leave the room she grabbed the kitchen towel lying on the counter and pressed it to her nose and mouth. Gripping the edge of the sink with her other hand she leaned into the counter and sobbed silently. _Stop it,_ a small voice chided; _you knew this was coming._

 

Several minutes passed until she was able to regain control over her emotions, however tenuous, and tossing the towel back on the counter, shut off the lights as she left the kitchen and made her way their daughters’ bedroom. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Sam stood over the crib, knowing she was softly stroking the tiny back, and lulling their daughter to sleep. When Sam finally turned from the crib she held out her hand and Sam took it silently, pulling the door closed behind her as they retreated to their bedroom.

 

Janet disappeared into the connecting bathroom while Sam left briefly to secure the house and booted the security system on her nightstand once she returned. She knew they were both in for a long night and waited patiently under the covers for her wife to join her. _I wish I could make this easier for her…_ she mused, miserable, _but I just can’t…._ When Janet finally emerged from the bathroom she rolled onto her side, “I don’t know how to make this easier for you, I’m sorry…” she said in a rough whisper, _“I wish it didn’t come to this…”_

 

Janet nodded as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “I know, sweetheart,” she tucked highlighted hair behind one ear, _“I’m okay…”_ she whispered, bending for a kiss.

 

Sam cupped her wife’s face in scarred gentle hands and returned the embrace, caressing the soft lips with her own while her thumbs gently swept the tearstains from Janet’s porcelain features. Janet rested her weight on Sam’s, sinking into the embrace as she allowed Sam’s mouth to rouse her ardor, and when her muted groans grew in volume and tempo she suddenly pulled her mouth away,

 

“Spank me?” she asked in a small voice and pulled Sam from under the covers.

 

Sam slid from beneath the covers and when she sat on the edge of their bed Janet quickly crawled across her lap, lying facedown. Her left hand held the slim shoulder and her right came down with little force on the pert backside,

 

“Harder, sweetheart,” Janet urged, “hard enough for me to feel you…” _after you go…_ she finished silently and cried out as Sam’s hand came down with loud slap on her backside, _“Yes!”_ she hissed, _“more!”_

 

Sam licked her lips and spanked the quivering mounds repeatedly. Her ears rang with the sound of the sharp slaps and Janet’s cries. She knew her wife’s motives, she knew Janet wanted a deeply reddened backside to feel after she left on her mission and tears slipped down her face as she reached her left hand under the writhing pelvis, her fingers searching out the clit she knew was straining between Janet’s legs. She slapped the reddened muscled mounds and fondled the rigid clit with cream-soaked fingertips until Janet arched on her lap and shouted and cried her climax. She writhed and jerked as she came, her cries slowly fading when she finally eased down.

 

When she was finally able to turn over Sam pulled her into her arms and cradled the petite form on her lap, _“Let me make love to you…”_ she breathed into highlighted hair, so nearly the color of her own. _“Let me make you come all night long…”_

 

Janet emitted a soft bark of laughter and she swiped at the tears with the back and front of her hand, “You will need to get _some_ sleep.” She tried to smile and failed; “Let me make you come first…” she sniffed, resolute and rose from the warm embrace. She pulled the tube of lubricant gel from the drawer in Sam’s nightstand and crawled onto the bed, between Sam’s legs as she lay back on the mattress.

 

Sam watched as Janet bent to lick at her waiting folds, preferring to prop herself on one elbow and pet the soft hair and watch for as long as she could. She grunted in pleasure as Janet fed on her flesh, moaning at the feel of her clit and inner labia engorging and becoming erect beneath her wife’s soft lips and tongue.

 

Janet licked and suckled the quivering folds, clit and cream-filled opening until Sam lay back on the mattress before finally sliding two fingers deep inside,

 

 _“Oh, Janet…”_ Sam groaned, _“oh yessss….”_ she sighed, her hips meeting every thrust.

 

Janet quickly inserted a third finger and rose onto her knees, still massaging the inner walls with her thrusting fingers while she flipped open the cap on the lube.

 

 _“Yes…”_ Sam watched with half-lidded eyes, _“do it…”_ she pleaded, her hands gripping the sheets, _“please…”_

 

Janet looked from Sam’s widely dilated pupils to her glistening fingers and added a fourth finger, her eyes brimming once again as she watched Sam’s head rock back on the mattress and her legs opened even wider,

 

 _“Oh God, Janet…”_ she begged, _“please…”_

 

Janet squeezed the water-based gel onto her thrusting fingers, twisting and turning them as she pumped and stroked inside, her throat twisting closed at Sam’s plaintive cries. Satisfied her wife was ready in some distant, clinically detached part of her brain; she tucked her thumb in her palm and thrust her hand inside, closing it into a fist when she pushed past the muscled barrier.

 

 _“Oh!”_ Sam cried out, her body quivering rigidly at the feel of her wife’s hand buried inside her, _“yes…”_ she rasped and curled forward. Bracing a hand behind her, she sat up and grasping Janet’s wrist, pulled the hand further within, _“Nugh-god,”_ she groaned, panting, _“Kiss me…”_

 

Janet obliged, her free hand clutching the hand that held her wrist. She opened her mouth, readily accepting Sam’s tongue and closed her lips around the muscled organ, suckling and stroking, enjoying the penetration even as her fist stroked and pumped deep inside her wife’s body.

 

Moans and whimpers issued from deep in their chests as each reveled in the embrace, and it was only when Janet twisted her fist and rubbed the knuckle of her thumb on the pebbled patch that Sam finally pulled her mouth free,

 

 _“OH!”_ she cried, her head rocking back on her shoulders.

 

 _“Lie back, sweetheart.”_ Janet urged her, sniffing and gulping past the lump that had formed in her throat at the stunning beauty of Sam’s complete trust and utter surrender.

 

Sam obeyed, her hands again clutching the sheets in tight white-knuckled fists. Her eyes squeezed closed and her body bucked and writhed at the sensation of being filled by Janet’s fist, _Oh, that we could stay like this forever…_ she cried silently, and the orgasm that had waited so patiently finally crashed over her.

 

 _“Oh gawnugh, Janet!”_ she cried, her body stiffening into a rigid bow as her backside rose off the bed in a massive climax, the back of her head and fists and heels digging into the mattress as she cried out again and again. Tears flooded Janet’s cheeks as she clamped her mouth over Sam’s squirting ejaculate, the fingers of her free hand twisting and squeezing the clit that strained from beneath its fleshy hood. She rubbed the patch within, teasing every drop of the lightly sweet nectar into her hungry mouth.

 

When the rigidity finally left Sam’s body, she collapsed on the bed with a final, feral cry, moaning and sobbing quietly.

 

 _“It’s all right, sweetheart.”_ Janet sniffed, _“It’s alright, baby…”_ she soothed brokenly, stilling the hand within and softly stroking the still quivering abdomen with the other. _It’ll be alright._ she said silently, _It will... it has to be…_

 

~

  
Janet turned to look at the clock on her nightstand, _four o’clock_ , she thought, weary, _“I’ll never get back to sleep…_ She rolled onto her other side, _It’s only one more hour anyway…_ she thought, content to watch Sam sleep until it was time to get up. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her wife’s open dark blue eyes, _“Sam?”_ she whispered, _“Did I wake you?”_

 

Sam shook her head, _“No,”_ she whispered back, _“I was already awake.”_ She had, in fact, been awake most of the night, watching Janet sleep.

 

Janet brushed long blond bangs from the exquisite features with the tips of her fingers, “You should really try to sleep.” she urged her. “How about you sleep and it’ll be _my_ turn to watch _you?”_

 

Sam chuckled and snorted softly, “Or I could get the strap-on and we could make love again…” She smiled at the answering flicker of desire in her wife’s dark eyes and leaned in to place a quick, wet kiss on her lips. She rolled into a sitting position, running the pad of a finger over the mouse pad on her laptop to activate the monitor so she could see in its dim glow. Bending to rummage in the bottom drawer of her nightstand for the harness and soft jelly dong, she pulled it free and stepped into it; standing briefly to pull the harness over her hips and adjust the straps.

 

Janet watched silently, _Am I ever going to see you do that again…_ she thought despondently, even though her center suddenly flooded in an automated response of creamy longing. _You can waste time bemoaning your joined fates,_ the small voice chided, _or you can enjoy this eternal moment and forever emblazon it in your memory…._

 

“Come here…” she held out her hand and Sam took it without question, letting Janet pull her onto the bed and lay her on her back.

 

“Let’s use some lube.” Sam tried to grab the tube off the nightstand but Janet stopped her,

 

“I don’t need it.” she rasped. Suddenly anxious, she climbed onto Sam’s lap and, straddling her, stuffed the toy in her sodden opening, her eyes fluttering closed as she sank onto the ice blue shaft.

 

Sam had rested her hands on the slender smooth thighs and gave them a reassuring squeeze, _“It’s okay…”_ she murmured, her hips arching into her, _“just relax…”_ one hand strayed between Janet’s legs and her thumb softly stroked the small bundle of nerves tucked within the folds.

 

Janet’s eyes drifted closed and her hips rocked on the toy and Sam’s lap, _“I want to stay like this…”_ she whispered, barely audible.

 

 _“We can.”_ Sam pulled gently on her arms until she lay on her chest, the toy still buried inside. They slid their arms around each other and closed their eyes, Janet still grinding on the jelly dildo. They lay quietly in the dark; Janet’s head on her shoulder, and together they drifted in joined consciousness until the alarm jarred them awake less than an hour later.

 

Janet rubbed her face against Sam’s breast then, remembering the toy still buried inside, raised her pert backside until she felt the cock pull from the dried depths. A soft painful groan escaped her and Sam rolled her onto her side,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 _“Yeah…”_ she rasped, reaching to turn off the alarm, “I’m okay.” she grunted.

 

Sam rose from the bed and went into the bathroom where she stripped off the harness and blinking in the harsh light, peered closely at the soft jelly shaft for signs of blood.

 

“I’m okay, Sam,” she heard Janet behind her, “it just got a little dry in there.”

 

She dropped the toy and harness in the sink and turned, her eyes widening in surprise, “Wow…” she exclaimed at the sight of the Feeldoe and tube of lubricant in Janet’s hands, “you want to do it _again_?”

 

“Just _once_ more.” she lied and placed the lube on the counter. Stepping close, she grasped Sam’s blond mound in her hand, making her gasp, _“If you’re up for it.”_ she added silkily. Combing her fingers through the neatly trimmed thatch, she gave it another squeeze, sliding her middle finger between the folds, stroking the inner labia within and hooking the digit to rub the concealed clitoris.

 

 _“Oh!”_ Sam exclaimed, panting at the sudden, delicious assault, _“Oh I, uh… I think I canugh…”_ her eyes slammed closed at the insistent stroking between her legs.

 

Janet grinned as Sam spread her feet farther apart and arched against her hand. She quickly replaced her questing fingers with the bulbous end of the double-ended toy, rubbing it between the folds and against Sam’s suddenly cream-filled opening, _“Help me so I can get the lube.”_

 

 _“I don’t need lube…”_ Sam husked, and placing her hand over Janet’s, pushed the bulbous end inside, _“Oh, gawdnugh!”_ she groaned aloud and looked down into fathomless brown eyes, _“But you do.”_ she rasped, cupping the delicate features in a scarred hand she pulled her in for a kiss, sweeping her tongue hotly inside before pulling away _, “Turn around.”_

 

They switched positions, Janet bending over the counter and gasping aloud when she felt Sam’s fingers spread a generous amount of cool lubricant between her folds and inside her opening. _“Oh god…”_ she moaned, her eyes slamming shut at the feel of the thickly lubricated silicone shaft suddenly slide inside her body.

 

Sam knew they didn’t have much time and she grasped the slender hips in firm hands, endeavoring to penetrate her wife gently while at the same time satisfying her demanding need. She gradually increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts until Janet was panting and groaning aloud with the approach of her orgasm.

 

 _“Turn around…”_ she rasped, suddenly pulling free. Janet gasped at the loss of the liquid toy leaving her body, obeying the hands that turned her and lifted her onto the counter. Sam made quick work of spreading her legs and pushing the toy back inside, watching as Janet gripped her shoulders and arched into the carnal embrace, hooking her legs high and wide. Sam had watched her wife’s face contort in ecstasy in the mirror when she took her from behind and now, fleeting reflections of her own image flashed in her vision as Janet pulled her close and wrapped her legs around her,

 

 _“Oh god, Sam,”_ Janet cried brokenly, _“Fuck me…”_ she begged, holding her tightly and arching wantonly, willing the toy even further inside her body, _“Fuck me as deep as you can…”_ she commanded, weeping, _“Harder…”_

 

Sam watched herself in the mirror grip her wife’s reddened backside in both hands and thrust with all her might while Janet begged brokenly to be fucked ever harder. She grunted with effort as she pumped and drove the stiff slippery phallus in her wife’s opening, pounding the bulbous end inside her own depths as she curled over the petite frame that whimpered and moaned and convulsed so sweetly beneath her. When blue locked on blue in the mirror, her consciousness broke free and suddenly she was floating in a sea of white, liquid light. Unseeing, she smiled into the reflective glass as her true eyes smiled into warm brown orbs of loving light that appeared before her, _I will always…_ always _find you here…._

 

Harsh, grunting and gasping sounds ripped from their chests when they came, their bodies becoming stiff and jerking convulsively amid the violent rapturous trembling, and when they ejaculated nearly simultaneously both women laughed in joyous release.

 

Breathing heavily, they panted and gasped wildly, gulping for air; Sam placed a shaking hand on the counter behind Janet to support them both as they eased down from the mutual climax. Janet’s fingers slid into soft blond and she locked her mouth on Sam’s for a passionate kiss.

 

 _“I love you, Samantha Carter,”_ she said in voice thick with emotion, _“I have_ always _loved you…”_ she rasped, weeping softly, _“and I_ always _will.”_

 

 _“I know,”_ Sam smiled and pulled her close, _“I will love you always and forever, Janet Fraiser…”_ she rasped, her voice breaking, _"and I will always find you, no matter where you are….”_

 

They stayed where they were for a minute longer, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. When Sam finally sniffed and stood, she caressed the sweet face and kissed the lips a final time. Looking down between their joined bodies, both watched the toy emerge as Sam pulled the purple phallus free. And when she pulled the toy from her own depths, Janet pulled the hand with the toy to her lips and licked the bulb coated with her wife’s cum. Sam scooped the lightly sweet clear cum from her damp mound and brought the fingers to her lips. Tears spilled from her eyes at the taste and impulsively she turned Janet’s lips from the toy and kissed her possessively, roughly invading her mouth with her tongue and combining the complex flavors of their cum in Janet’s mouth.

 

When Sam broke the kiss, she pulled her head back far enough to murmur, “Time to start the day.”

 

Once in the shower they kept to their routine, cleaning one another, slowly warming to regular conversation about the day ahead and plans for the future as the habit of their lives took over,

 

“There’s not much packing left to do,” Sam muttered as they toweled off, leaning to peer out the doorway at the monitor to make sure neither of their daughters was awake yet. “We’ve been living out of boxes for awhile now…” she said, reaching for another towel and draping it over her wife’s head, “And remind me to throw out all our sex toys that use batteries before we go.” she added thoughtfully as she toweled the wet hair dry, “We won’t be needing those on PeredaVoy.”

 

Janet snorted wryly, _“Well,”_ she whispered in a husky voice, _“Thanks to you we have more than our share of Voyan sex toys.”_

 

***

 

“I still can’t get over how bright it is when the moons are full.” Diane remarked as they strolled through their private grounds. Enjoying the last of the warm weather, both women walked barefoot and nude, their arms draped comfortably around each other.

 

“Mmm-hmm.” Natka agreed, distracted by her spouses’ erect nipples that shone in the bright moonlight. She steered her toward the canopied swing, the small bed-sized mattress strewn with soft pillows. “Let’s use this one more time before the weather turns.”

 

Diane’s contented smile turned feral, “How about I assume one of your favorite positions first?” she teased, urging Natka to sit on the edge of the suspended mattress and knelt between her legs.

 

“Well,” Natka grinned down at her, “If you _must…_ ”

 

“Oh, I must…” Diane assured her and pressed her hands against the soft inner thighs, rubbing her lips and nose against the hairless mound and flaccid oversized clitoris that extended from the large folds. _“Mmmph…”_ she growled in contentment, tonguing the softened clit the size of her thumb into her mouth.

 

Natka’s breath grew short as Diane fellated her, and she gripped the honey blond hair in her hands, willing Diane’s mouth to devour her completely.

 

Diane sucked and licked the rapidly hardening organ, Natka’s growing cries making her smile around the growing clitoral rod in her mouth until she knew her spouse was close to orgasm. She quickly replaced her mouth with her hand and clamped her lips over the fluttering cream-filled opening, beating off the straining clit and tonguing the opening until Natkas’ body grew rigid and ejaculate exploded in Diane’s waiting mouth.

 

Natka groaned aloud and her eyes opened wide, staring at the brightly lit sky before the spasms made her bend convulsively over Diane, her hand cupping the back of her head as thick streams of burning ejaculate erupted in her spouse’s loudly feasting  mouth. Natka’s moans and cries joined the sounds made by Diane’s throaty growls of satisfaction as she fed hungrily.

 

Natka gasped for breath as she eased down, moaning in continued release as Diane licked her center and engorged florid tissue clean and rubbed her face on the softening clit.

 

“You do that so well, my divine.” Natka chuckled softly, “Thank you.”

 

“Mmm,” Diane breathed into the folds, “The pleasure is always mine.” she assured her, still nuzzling the enlarged folds and opening.

 

“Come here.” Natka scooted back onto the canopied mattress swing, pulling Diane with her.

 

They sat facing each other, hip to hip, their mouths firmly attached to the other while their tongues mutually stroked and explored the other. Several minutes passed this way as the women embraced, their slight movements making the pillowed nest swing gently.

 

Soft hands that smoothed over equally soft skin caressed with increased passion and urgency until fingers that pinched and rolled taut, straining nipples burned trails of flaming desire across overheated skin and between each other’s legs. They panted in each other’s mouths, soft grunts and mewling cries growing in volume as their fingers explored hot creamy depths. Digits imitated one another as two thrusting fingers became three, and three became four.

 

“There’s lube under the pillow.” Natka grunted as her hips bucked against Diane’s thrusting fingers.

 

“Don’t need it.” she rasped and tucking her thumb in her palm, thrust her hand inside Natka’s body, closing into a fist once she was inside the clutching velvety walls.

 

Natka’s head flew back and she gasped aloud, groaning rapturously. She wished belatedly that she had retrieved the lubricant first, but Diane’s cream-flooded center seemed to engorge and open widely enough to allow her hand inside, and when Diane slid inside her body she tucked her thumb in her palm and thrust her hand in Diane a moment later.

 

 _“Ohhh…”_ Diane moaned in a quiet voice, lost in the sensation of her fist buried in Natka while Natka’s fist flexed gently inside her.

 

 _“Look at me…”_ Natka breathed, moving her fist within and making Diane mew softly.

 

Each held their free hand over the wrist of the other’s buried hand and locking eyes, they thrust together in concert, physically connected by buried fists and clasping hands.

 

Gripping inner walls and rocking hips increased the motion of the swing and as the minutes passed their breathing synchronized, complimenting the thrusting fists and sway of the suspended mattress. Natka’s widely dilated pupils peered deeply inside Diane’s until the dark night seemingly became the blinding white of day and their conscious minds joined and blew into a world of blinding white light and they joined as One.

 

In the physical world, the women sat, their bodies trembling rigidly, connected by their clenched hands and locked eyes, their vaginas ballooned and urethral sponges squirted ejaculate onto hands that gripped thrusting twisting wrists. Long minutes passed until their eyes suddenly slammed shut and with a cry both shook violently. Collapsing with their head on the other’s shoulder they cried out; loud keening and whimpering cries issuing from deep in their chests while the mutual climax continued to shake them to their core.

 

As the orgasm slowly faded and the rigidity left their bodies they sank against one another, panting heavily, the buried fists within relaxing and opening slightly.

 

“I am…” Diane panted, “I am still amazed we can do that...” she admitted, rubbing the side of her face tiredly against Natka’s.

 

Natka emitted a soft explosive sound that was part snort part amused chuckle, “Well,” she sighed contentedly, “you’ve taken to the Voyan spiritual and psychic techniques quite well.”

 

 _“Only because you are a most excellent teacher…”_ Diane whispered and tilted her head for a kiss.

 

Natka opened her mouth, readily accepting her spouse’s tongue and fellated it for a long minute before pulling free, “Let’s go inside…”

 

“But that means we have to pull out.” Diane pouted plaintively, making Natka smile,

 

“Yes, my love, but now that we feed from more than between each other’s legs I need you to drain me.”

 

“Alright…” Diane relented and together they released the hands that held the wrists and opening their buried fists, slowly pulled free. Diane moaned and her brows knit in exquisite pleasure/pain and Natka’s dark eyes darted from watching her beautiful features to her hand as it emerged between Diane’s legs.

 

 _“So beautiful…”_ she murmured, her eyes only briefly closing when Diane’s hand pulled free from her own depths. They joined their cum and ejaculate-coated hands, interlacing the cream-coated fingers and together they licked away the sacred essences until their hands opened and each caressed the other’s face while they kissed for more long minutes, tasting the combined flavors on their tongues.

 

When Natka finally pulled Diane from their canopied shelter they draped their arms around each other once again as they strolled back to their house, “When are Daniel and Vala returning?” she asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Diane admitted, “I know they and Sam are working on a plan to deal with that Atri and the Ori Priors… but I haven’t heard from Janet so I’m not sure what’s going on at the moment.”

 

They climbed the stairs to the wooden deck and Natka turned briefly, “I wish they were here already.” she sighed, “They’re going to be so happy in their new home.”

Diane stepped close and wrapped her arms tightly around the slender waist, “I did get the communiqué from General O’Neill that he’s going to start sending their belongings through the gate, so that must mean Sam and Janet are coming with their girls.” She released her and pulled her toward the wide open glass doors, “Although it is unlike Janet to be incommunicado for so long.” she said thoughtfully, “But then, she may not be allowed to call us right now, I don’t know. I’m not really privy to military strategy.”

 

Once inside they collapsed on their bed, both lying across the mattress while Diane turned herself and placed an upside-down kiss on Natka’s lips, _“I love the feel of our dried cum between my legs.”_ she whispered in her mouth. _“And yours…”_ she added, sliding her lips down Natka’s elegant throat, “And this is nice too.” she mumbled, caressing the soft skin with her lips until they covered a stiff elongated nipple and sucked it inside.

 

Natka’s eyes fluttered closed and she sighed in both contentment and arousal. She wrapped her arms around Diane’s torso and mouthed the flesh until she suckled her spouse’s straining nipple into her mouth. Diane had expressed the desire to breastfeed Natka months before, and Natka obliged her by giving her a small injection of prolactin in order to stimulate milk production.

 

The experience of Diane breastfeeding Natka had proved deeply moving, erotic and spiritual and they found their ability to nurture one another further strengthened and intensified their bond. After the effects of the prolactin wore off, Diane’s breasts continued to produce milk, and by employing voyan empathic and meditative practices and the pure emotional desire to feed her spouse, Natka’s breasts began to produce milk as well,

 

_“How?” Diane had asked, delighting in the milk that seeped from the erect nipples on Natka’s full breasts._

_“It’s because I love you so much, my divine.” Natka had answered, cradling Diane in her arms and stroking the long honey-colored hair while she fed._

 

They fed from each other’s breasts for long minutes until they pulled away and turned in unison to crawl onto the pillows and into each other’s arms. “I love you so much, Natka.” Diane sighed.

 

“And I love you,” Natka nuzzled against her neck, _“my divine.”_

 

***

 

Sam licked her too dry lips and entered Janet’s office; she had completed her and Vala’s pre-mission physicals and it was nearing departure time. She knocked perfunctorily on the door and entered as Janet answered,

 

“Come.”

 

“Why it would be my _pleasure_ , Doctor Fraiser.” Sam answered ferally, trying to make her laugh, but Janet only looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

 

“It’s time?”

 

“Yeah…” Sam nodded, standing awkwardly at her desk, “We have a few minutes, but we need to get upstairs.” As she spoke, she unzipped her flightsuit and unhooked the front-closing bra, “Do you mind?” she murmured softly, “I locked the door.”

 

Silent, Janet rose and circling her desk, slid her hands under the uniform and around her wife and took the offered nipple into her mouth. Sam wrapped her arms around her and sighed, letting her eyes drift closed as Janet suckled from her breast. _Please don’t let this be the last time…_ she begged the universe, _please let me come home again._

 

Janet switched to the other breast and after feeding for a long minute, pushed Sam into the straight-backed wooden chair in front of her desk, _“Sit.”_ she ordered brusquely. Reaching under her skirt, she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them, tossing them on her desk. “One more time, sweetheart,” she begged as she climbed onto her lap, straddling her, “I’ll be quick…” she promised, pulling her wife’s hand insistently between her legs.

 

But no flood of creamy cum responded to her fondling and her questing fingers felt only hot puffy folds. _“Janet…”_ Sam whispered, _“you’re so dry…”_ she pleaded softly, _“Do you at least have some KY or something in here?”_

 

Janet shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m probably a little dehydrated from coming so much last night...” she admitted, grunting as she ground on Sam’s fingers.

 

 _You mean from crying so much._ Sam thought sadly as her thumb gently rubbed the tender, hooded clit.

 

Janet pulled Sam’s hand from between her legs and quickly sucked three fingers in her mouth, coating them with her saliva. “Inside me...” Janet urged, pushing the hand back between her legs, “Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

 

Sam dutifully inserted two fingers and Janet shook her head even as her body responded to the intrusion by grinding firmly on Sam’s lap, _“Uhnugh… three fingers…”_

 

Sam’s eyes widened, she herself preferred at least three of Janet’s fingers inside her, but Janet’s petite build could only comfortably accommodate two of Sam’s fingers at a time, “No…” Sam refused gently, _“I know what you’re doing Janet.”_ she whispered, locking blue on red-rimmed eyes, “I am _not_ going to hurt you so you can feel it after I leave.”

 

 _“Please baby…”_ Janet whispered thickly, “ _please…_ I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel full with you one…” her voice faltered as she stopped herself from saying _one last time._ “Once more, baby… please…” she begged, quietly desperate, “ _please.”_

 

Sam looked deep into the brimming pain-filled eyes, finally relenting when twin tears spilled from their corners. “Alright… _shhh…”_ she whispered, placing soft kisses on the troubled brow. She pressed the three fingers tightly together and slowly worked them inside Janet’s opening. Janet closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut against the pain. The saliva was not enough and the three fingers were too much for her but she ground on them anyway, spreading her legs further on Sam’s lap and rocking on the invading digits in an effort to take them deeper.

 

When Sam succeeded in fully inserting the digits she held them still, _“It’s okay…”_ she murmured, “I’m inside you now.” Her thumb gently rubbed the clitoris beneath its tender puffy hood, but she was concerned at the pain that contorted her wife’s face and the quiet whimpers that broke from her.

 

Janet nodded, and gripping Sam’s shoulders pulled her in for a kiss. Her tongue hotly invaded Sam’s mouth; frantically searching out Sam’s tongue and sucked it firmly inside. Her hips rocked and ground on Sam’s fingers and she wildly fellated Sam’s tongue until she gasped raggedly and climaxed, a tiny keening cry issuing from her throat as she came. She jerked and convulsed on Sam’s lap and hot, dry sobs ripped from her lungs as the painful orgasm left her wanting more.

 

Sam blinked the tears from her eyes as she watched Janet come; she had kept the fingers inside still the entire time and her heart broke at feel of the burning hot inner walls that clutched her so fiercely. _“Shh…”_ she comforted her wife _, “It’s okay… it’ll be okay…”_

 

Janet finally sniffed and nodded, unable to answer. She kissed her and climbed off her lap, a soft gasp of pain escaping her when the digits pulled free, then retreated to the bathroom to clean up.

 

Sam drew a shaky breath and froze when she looked down and saw the small amount of cum and blood smeared on her fingers.  She released a shaky sigh and furiously blinked the tears that suddenly brimmed in her eyes. Unconsciously, she drew the fingers to her lips and sucked them inside, her eyes briefly fluttering closed at the exquisite, primal combination of her wife’s musky scent and tang of coppery blood.

 

Janet was rinsing the washcloth in the sink and Sam stood in the doorway, “I hurt you.”

 

“No you didn’t.” Janet’s puffy red-rimmed eyes flashed at her defiantly in the mirror above the sink.

 

“I tore you,” Sam said in a soft, sad voice, “I made you bleed, I’m sorry.”

 

Janet reached under her skirt with the washcloth, wiping a final time. “See?” she briefly showed her the cloth before giving it a final rinse under the faucet, “It’s stopped already… I’m alright, Sam.”

 

“Okay…” she softly relented, easing alongside Janet so she could wash her hands. When she had dried them on the towel, she pulled her wedding band from her finger and reached for Janet’s tremulous hands. She carefully worked the band from her wife’s ring finger while Janet watched, wordless and crying softly.

 

 _“Like always…”_ Sam whispered, slipping her larger band on Janet’s slender digit before sliding the smaller band behind it to keep it from coming off.

 

“I know…” Janet croaked brokenly.

 

“Hang onto it for me till I get back.”

 

Janet nodded as tears slipped determinedly from her eyes and down her face.

 

“Your hands are so cold.” Sam noted distractedly and placed them over her still bare breasts to warm them. She retrieved the towel and tenderly dried her wife’s face, “You know,” she said in a quietly conversational tone, “You really need to drink some water and rehydrate yourself, Doctor Fraiser.”

 

Janet stared at the perfect breasts in her hands and nodded faintly, _“Be careful with your shoulder...”_ she whispered thickly, sniffing and blinking, making even more tears slip traitorously from her eyes.

 

“I will,” Sam assured her, “And remember what we talked about; the general’s sending the team to move our stuff to the base and through the gate to PeredaVoy today…” she gave the hands over her breasts a squeeze, “and I’ll join you as soon as I get back, right?”

 

Janet nodded miserably; her face twisted in a mask of pain.

 

“And if I don’t… make it back…” Sam’s throat closed around the words when she saw Janet’s chin tremble uncontrollably, _“Janet,”_ she implored softly, _“look at me…”_

 

Janet shook her head and sobbed, tears squeezing from her tightly closed eyes.

 

 _“Janet…”_ Sam pleaded, stroking her face and wiping away the tears until her wife lifted red-rimmed eyes into a warm, tranquil sea of blue, “If I don’t make it back I want to thank you… for this second chance at a happy life. Falling through that mirror was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I lost you in my old world, I totally withdrew… I only existed for my job… after I lost you I never cared if I survived the next mission or not.… But when I fell through that quantum mirror…” a brilliant smile suffused her features, “You saved me… and you gave me the only life I ever wanted… a life with you… and our girls.” Tears dripped from her eyes, “And I never, _never_ in a million years would have thought I’d ever be this happy, but I have been,” she nodded, smiling; “all because of you.” She sniffed and swallowed, adding, _“Thank you for loving me.”_ She clasped the quivering chin with gentle fingers and placed a soft kiss on trembling lips, _“And thank you for letting me love you.”_

 

Janet nodded, gasping so she could force the words through a throat twisted closed in pain and sorrow, _“I’m glad, sweetheart… thank you for coming back to me.”_ she whispered, her expression twisting into an agonized smile, _“I love you so much.”_

 

“I love you, Janet.”

 

Janet grabbed the face with both hands and kissed her fiercely _. “Just come back to me, sweetheart...”_ she begged, her voice trained and barely audible, _“Please… I need you to come back to me.”_

 

“Janet,” Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, “after a lifetime of trying to unravel the rules of science and figure out how the universe works, I can tell you that with everything I have… and everything I am… _I will find my way back to you…”_

 

 _“I know…”_ Janet nodded, sniffing, _“I know you will.”_ She washed her face and struggled to keep her professional demeanor clamped firmly over her emotions.

 

They held hands when they left Janet’s office, and as they passed the medical staff the infirmary became silent as they stood, coming to attention in respectful silence. Once in the elevator, Sam stood calmly and gave the small shaking hand in hers a soft reassuring squeeze; looking down at the highlighted hair, she drank in the image that filled her eyes, trying to burn her wife’s image onto her retinas and brain and remember it forever.

 

Janet gripped Sam’s hand so hard she wondered if she’d be able to let go. _You have to let her go…_ a small voice scolded distantly, and once in the briefing room she covered their joined hands with her left and surreptitiously pried her fingers free.

 

“Sir…” Sam acknowledged the general and nodded to Daniel and Vala, taking silent note of Daniel’s puffy red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Carter,” Jack solemnly returned the nod, “Doc…” he nodded to his CMO. “The _Hammond_ has indicated they are ready to go, all they need now is their new commander,” he looked at Sam, “and secret weapon.” he added, his eyebrows arching at Vala.

 

Sam gave Janet’s hand one last squeeze and stepped forward, “Sir,” she held out her hand and clasped the general’s in an earnest handshake, “It’s been an honor to serve under your command.”

 

Of their own volition, Janet’s eyes never strayed from the image of her tall beautiful wife; they took keen notice of the precisely braided blond plait that hung between the squared shoulder blades and her lips pressed into a thin line in an effort to suppress the avalanche of emotions that threatened to engulf her.

 

Jack let out a harsh breath and cleared his throat, “Back atcha’ Carter.” he said roughly, “Since the _Hammond_ ’s got Asgard technology under the hood I can’t imagine this’ll take longer than a week so I’ll be expecting to hear from you _long_ before then.”

 

“Yes sir.” she nodded and stepped around the long table to where Daniel and Vala stood. Daniel grabbed her in a fierce hug and rasped hoarsely, “Get this done then come back.” He released her, “The both of you…” his eyebrows bobbed almost warningly, “And the crew… in one piece, please.”

 

“We will.” Sam replied and took the small earpiece Vala handed her. She stole one last look at her wife when she fitted the device in her ear, activating it with a touch, “ _Hammond_ , this is Carter, we’re ready to come aboard.”

 

“This is the _Hammond_ _,_ ” came the staticky response, “please stand by Colonel.”

 

Sam’s smile was beatific as she and Vala were enveloped in the white band of light and disappeared.

 

Stepping over to Janet, Jack drew a deep clearing breath and dropped a reassuring hand on the small woman’s shoulder,

 

“It’ll be okay, Doc…” his voice faded abruptly as Janet slumped from beneath his hand, _“Doc!”_ he grabbed at her arm and pulling the limp form to him, eased her to the floor where she lay in his arms, unconscious.

 

***

 

The bridge crew was already standing at attention when Sam and Vala appeared on the _Hammond_ ’s bridge,

 

“Colonel Carter,” an officer stepped forward, “Miss Mal Doran, welcome aboard the _Hammond_.”

 

“Thank you,” Sam raised a hand in acknowledgement, “At ease people, Major Marks, report.”

 

“Course is set for the Supergate and the hyper-drive is standing by...”

 

As he spoke Sam approached the command chair, eyeing it somewhat suspiciously before sitting in it, Vala, standing at her side, “Great,” she sighed, crossing one leg over the other, “Engage it as soon as we clear orbit.”

 

***

 

 _“Wait, Daniel!”_ Jack hissed, “ _Stop!_ Just stop a minute, she’s okay, she just passed out for a second.” He kept his voice low as he pressed two fingers against Janet’s carotid artery, “She’s still breathing for cryin’ out loud, just give her a minute, alright?”

 

Daniel’s complexion was ashen and he clumsily hung up the phone he had rushed to when Janet collapsed. As he crossed the briefing room toward the pair he raised a quaking hand to adjust the glasses he no longer wore, “Sorry,” he sniffed and took a clearing breath, shakily patting the air, “I just got scared for a second there.” He knelt at Janet’s side and took her hand in his, patting it softly, “Janet?” he called softly, “Janet...” He glanced down at the small hand he was holding and when he saw the double wedding bands on her ring finger his voice faded abruptly, a sudden chill gripping him with a terrifying sense of déjà vu.

 

A soft moan issued deep in Janet’s chest and her eyelids fluttered briefly, _“Nugh…”_ she drew a deep breath and tried to sit up, “Sorry,” she mumbled, “forgot to breathe.”

 

“Yeah, just stay put there a minute, doc.” Jack soothed, laying a softly restraining hand on her shoulder, “that’s an order.”

 

“I’m okay,” she insisted stubbornly and struggled to sit up.

 

Jack sighed inwardly and got to his feet, both men helping her to stand, “Look, we all just need to take a breath here.” Jack continued, moving his hand back onto her shoulder, “It’ll be okay,” he gave her a reassuring squeeze, “We’re sending your stuff through the gate to PerdaVoy today and when we’re done Daniel and Catharine are going with you and the kids, alright?”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened in shock and Jack continued, giving him a stern look,

 

“Carter said to send you and the kids through so she can join you there as soon as she gets back.”

 

Janet straightened her clothes, smoothing her hands over the dark navy blue skirt, “Yes sir, I know.” she finally managed, “Thank you.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to the door and left.

 

Jack watched her go and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“You _can’t_ make me go too.” Daniel crossed his arms in a stubborn fury.

 

“Oh yeah?” The general turned to him, parking his hands on his hips, “Where’re you and Catharine gonna’ stay?”

 

“In our old quarters…” he shot back, “Jack, I can’t just…”

 

“Daniel, “Jack sighed heavily, draping an arm around him, “This base is no place for a kid after daycare.” He turned them towards the big window that overlooked the gateroom. “You and the doc both know I’ll call the second I hear anything, but Vala said you need to take Catharine home and be with Janet and the kids.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes and unbidden, the haunting image of Janet holding Sam’s dying form on the gateroom floor filled his mind’s eye. _“It’s happening again, isn’t it?”_

he whispered in a tight voice and shook his head miserably, “Only this time she disappeared in a flash of the transport beam instead of through the quantum mirror… and Vala went with her….” He added, his voice barely audible as the image in his mind’s eye changed to his memory of seeing Janet on her knees in front of the darkened quantum mirror….

 

“What?” Jack’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

 “You’re just gonna’ send us off because you think…” Daniel licked his too dry lips, “you think they’re not gonna’…” his throat closed, choking off the rest of his sentence.

 

“ _No_ ,” Jack insisted in a firm but quiet tone and turning the younger man to him, jabbed his forefinger at him, cutting him off, “I am keeping a promise to Carter and Vala.”

 

“It’s like its coming full circle…” Daniel said in a shaky voice, furiously blinking the moisture from his eyes. “It’s like all this has happened before, and will happen again…” he murmured and turned his gaze back to the gateroom.

 

“Oh, for chrissakes, Daniel,” Jack hissed, “ _NOTHING HAS HAPPENED YET!_ ”

 

“But it’s going to.”

 

“Yeah, and how many times have they made it back before?”

 

“Everything comes to an end, Jack.” His shoulders slumped in resignation and surrender, “It’s an intractable, inescapable universal law.”

 

***

 

“Mmm,” Vala hummed as she made her way along the counter, “the food looks both tasty _and_ filling.” she muttered to Sam in a low voice as she held out her tray for more spaghetti, “I do love loading carboically.” she enthused as she urged the cook to pile more on her tray.

 

Sam grinned in spite of the tiredness, “I think you mean carb _o-loading_ …”

 

“Ah,” Vala shrugged as she piled sliced garlic bread on top of the spaghetti and meatballs, “Daniel’s never clear about these things.” She smiled at the cook, “It looks and smells delicious.” she beamed, making the young man grin and snicker shyly in return.

 

“And there’s brownies for dessert, ma’am.” he said quietly, piling more food on her tray.

 

“Oh, I’ll be back for those,” Vala assured him, “remind me to grab some when I come back for seconds.”

 

They sat together near a window filled with streaks of light from passing stars, both falling into a comfortable silence as they dug into their meals and several minutes passed before Sam finally spoke,

 

“Now that we’ve passed through the Supergate we have fourteen more hours till we get to the ark on Ortus Mallum.” She wiped her mouth with the napkin and pointed at her empty plate, “And that has to be the best food I’ve ever had aboard these ships.”

 

 _“Mmm-hmm.”_ Vala agreed, piling a forkful of salad onto her garlic bread before taking a bite, “I can’t wait to see what we’ll get for breakfast.” she mumbled around the food.

 

Sam snickered and pushed back from the table, “Whatever it is I’m sure the menu will stay on the carb-heavy side.”

 

 _“Mmm!”_ Vala’s eyes widened in excitement and she held up a hand to stop her as she swallowed, “Do you think we’ll have waffles?” she whispered hopefully then waved at her, “Never mind, I’ll ask when I get some more brownies.”

 

Sam chuckled and picked up her tray as she rose; “Vala,” she lowered her voice and leaned close, “I know there’s not much else we can really do to prepare for this mission, but try to get as much rest as possible until we get there, okay?”

 

Vala gave her a confident grin and salute and Sam left; discarding the tray and waving to the cook as she departed, “That was great.”

 

***

 

Janet opened the closet doors and drew a deep clearing breath when her eyes settled on the dress uniform jackets hanging side by side. _Easy,_ she warned herself, _just breathe…_ But her hands still strayed to the larger of the two dress jackets, her thumb brushing over the silver eagle perched on the shoulder and she grasped the material in a gentle caress. “Okay,” she said aloud, “these can stay here along with the BDU’s,” she turned from the closet and crossed the room to the dresser, “and I’ll leave the extra underwear here…” her voice drifted when her shin scraped against the footlocker at the end of their bed.

 

 _“Shit.”_ she hissed, bending to rub at the lightly abraded skin. She fished in her pocket for the key Sam made sure she had taken and knelt to open the lock. Too embarrassed to risk them being seen by security topside, she had insisted Sam leave their substantial collection of Voyan sex toys in their quarters, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she lifted the hefty canvass bag by its handles. She placed the bag on the floor next to her and removed the cardboard box that had lain beneath it. “Well,” she said softly to the empty room, “that takes care of cleaning this thing out.” and let the lid drop on the now empty locker.

 

Taking the box, she rose from her place on the floor and sat on the bed with it. She pulled open the flaps and briefly caressed the slim velvety cases within, “You can do this…” she muttered and stopped, lifting the box to her chest and squeezed her eyes closed against the tears that suddenly slipped down her face, _“No I can’t.”_ she whispered harshly. _“So help me I can’t.”_

 

The filled box contained the medals Sam had received and stopped pinning to her uniform six years before. At first, Sam had decided to stop mounting the purple hearts received for being wounded in the line of duty, telling Janet it made her look accident-prone. But time passed and the collection grew, and late one night had Janet threatened to empty the heavy box and mount the medals herself and a heated argument had ensued. As Janet stared at the velvet cases her tears subsided and her brow furrowed as she remembered that night; she had become characteristically angry and stubborn but her mood had evaporated when Sam suddenly snapped at her,

 

_They were in their quarters and Sam had angrily flung the shirt and bra she had pulled off over her head, “I don’t want to, Janet! Just drop it, okay?” she blurted and  immediately pressed her lips together, effectively stopping herself and slumped in one of the chairs at the small dining table. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, pulling Janet by the hand and onto her lap, “I’m sorry,” she whispered against the white uniform blouse, holding her tight, “it’s just been a long day.”_

 

Janet sniffed and swiped at her face with the back of her hand. _We were both so tired that night…_ she mused thoughtfully _;_ she had quickly soothed her wife, apologizing for starting such a silly argument when they were both so tired, and immediately put the box of medals away and joined her wife in their bed. Janet remembered the make-up sex had been brief but healing and she looked down in puzzlement at the box, _It’s odd we never discussed it again after that._   She sniffed and tucked some errant strands of highlighted hair behind a delicately sculpted ear. The collection of medals received for courage and bravery had continued to grow over the years but Sam had simply placed them in the box, dismissing the issue, saying she hardly ever wore her dress uniform anyway.

 

She checked her watch and reluctantly closed the box. “I’ll mount them when I come back….” she said aloud, not listening to her choice of words, “It’ll give me something to do.” She cleared her throat and nodded, as if agreeing with herself, and placed the box on the dresser. She heaved the canvas bag of sex toys onto the dining table next to the large duffle of belongings she would need for herself and the girls until she could get unpacked on PeredaVoy and burst into tears. _Please don’t make me do this by myself…_ she pleaded silently, covering her face with her hands. She cried silently for several minutes until the phone rang and abruptly clamped both hands over her mouth, stifling her sobs. She quickly collected herself and cleared her throat as she picked up the receiver, “Fraiser.”

 

“Doc?” Jack’s voice sounded scratchy, “It’s time, meet me in my office so I can get the girls out of daycare with you.”

 

***

 

Lost in her own thoughts, Sam still managed to nod in acknowledgement when she passed the airmen and women who stopped and saluted her when she passed, _My god they all look so young._ she thought as she placed her palm on the scanner; _I guess we all start out that way though, don’t we?_ she mused, entering the captain’s ready room and shut the door behind her.

 

Not bothering to undress, she still unzipped her flight uniform as she crossed the small room, eyeing the narrow pallet with an audible sigh before draping her lanky form on its length. When she closed her eyes Janet’s face appeared sharply in her mind’s eye; the smiling image was that of a young military physician, Capt. Janet Fraiser.

 

 _Missing Janet…_ a silent voice chided distantly.

 

“I know.” Sam replied to the empty quarters, “I know…”

 

***

 

“How ya’ doin’ Daniel?” Janet asked, the exhaustion softly slurring her words.

 

“I’m okay,” he nodded her, turning from the sink in his kitchen, “how are you holding up?” he asked. “And you look beyond exhausted by the way.”

 

Janet shrugged, at a loss for words.

 

“Come on.” He slung an arm around the petite shoulders and led her from the room, “It’s late, our girls are out for the count… we should try to get some sleep too.”

 

She wrapped an arm around him as they walked, “You’re right, and thanks for letting us stay here, you know we could have stayed in one of those furnished apartments till tomorrow.”

 

“I know,” he smiled shyly, “but I feel better having you here… so Catharine and I aren’t alone.” He stopped at the door to the guest room, “For this first night, anyway.”

 

“I know.” She stretched up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Daniel.” she replied.

 

They exchanged soft, tired smiles and Janet shut the door behind her. Daniel had bunked the three girls together so Janet could have the room to herself and she sank onto the mattress, grateful to have a few moments alone. She gazed blearily at the night vision monitor Daniel had solicitously set up on the nightstand that gave her a view of their sleeping girls and tiredly struggled out of her clothes, leaving them in a pile at her feet. She turned out the light and slid gratefully under the covers, looking at the sleeping forms on the monitor before letting her eyes drift closed. _Please be safe my love…_ she thought drowsily.

 

Only a few moments passed before her eyes opened abruptly and she struggled from beneath the covers, clumsily crossing the semi-darkened room to rummage in the duffel bag of clothes. Searching by feel, she withdrew the neatly folded item and returned to bed. She had secreted away the pillowcase, stained with her wife’s dried cum and pressed the stiffened cloth to her lips and nose, inhaling Sam’s scent. _Be safe and come back to me…_ she pleaded quietly, and curling fetally under the covers, drifted into an uneasy slumber.

 

~

 

“He sure got her here fast.” Daniel remarked quietly as he listened to the toddlers gleeful chortles carried across gentle waves.

 

He and Natka sat in the shade of a large umbrella while they watched Mee-el and Cassie hanging onto the handles of the flotation devices Grace and Catharine wore while their Doken friends held the opposite handles in their mouths and slowly swam the length of the small, protected cove.

 

Janet nodded, absently patting Andy’s diapered bottom, “Yes,” she said, her lips barely moving, “the general can make things happen pretty quickly when he wants them to.”

 

Natka and Daniel exchanged looks and Daniel offered, “Well, Cassie did say it was okay if she left her internship early.”

  
Janet nodded mechanically, still watching group in the water, “Yes… it’s good having her here.”

 

“So,” Natka returned to an earlier topic, “why didn’t your leadership decide to use the planetary shield to protect Earth?”

 

Daniel sighed, “Because then we’d be hiding from them forever, but if we can…” his voice faded and he stumbled briefly over his words, “I mean,” he shook his head in exasperation at himself, “if _they_ can successfully activate the programs on this ark then they can stop Atri and set the Priors free….”

 

As he spoke the group slowly made their way to shore and the tanned young voyan trotted up the beach to the deck where they sat, “Excuse me,” he said, giving a slightly awkward bow as he handed a smiling Catharine over to her father, “But it is clear to our Doken friends and myself that you are very troubled…” His expression was both compassionate and sincere as he looked from Daniel to Janet, “Worried… and sad… about your spouses and your world, and they would like to help.”

 

Janet finally blinked and seemed to come back to herself, “I’m sorry?”

 

Cassie had followed him up the beach, Grace on her hip, “Come on, mom.” She smiled at her, “give it a try.”

 

“Give what a try?” Janet asked, looking truly perplexed.

 

“The saline in the water will make you very buoyant,” Mee-el motioned for Daniel to hand Catharine back to him.

 

“Oh,’ Daniel demurred, “That’s okay, I think I’ll sit this one out.”

 

“Come on mom,” Cassie turned to Mee-el and handed Grace to him then turned to take her youngest sister from her mother’s arms, “Just give it a try.”

 

“But I’m dropping by Doctor Dawbray’s office to say hello on the way home…” Janet tried to beg off but Cassie took Andy from her arms,

 

“You have time.” Cassie assured her and Me-el gently pulled her by the hand and led her down to the water,

 

“Just float on your back.” Mee-el instructed her as they stepped into the warm sea.

 

“Uh, okay,” Janet was unsure what was going to happen but she still greeted her Doken friends warmly.

 

Mee-el urged her onto her back in the water and she followed his instructions, unable to keep the soft smile from her lips when she felt the Doken gently maneuvering around her in the water. She could feel the vibrations of their sonar communication as they supported her body, gently keeping her afloat with the tips of their noses. She let her arms spread wide, humming in unconscious imitation of her cetacean friends when she felt her arms and legs drift comfortably over the smooth backs.

 

The pod hummed in a low, quiet chorus and Janet felt herself drifting off. The sun was warm on her face and she slept for a short time in dreamless, restful serenity until she slowly became aware she was floating in another ocean, the ocean of white light.

 

 _That’s funny,_ she thought languidly, staring into a deep blue sky the color of Sam’s eyes, _I usually only come here when Sam makes me come really hard…_. The sky darkened and she blinked uncertainly, beginning to feel slightly disoriented, as though she were suddenly spiraling through space and she closed her eyes briefly until she felt the spinning stop.

 

Gingerly, she opened them again and looked around her in wonderment, she was standing on the bridge of the _Hammond_ , and when she saw Sam sitting in the command chair she froze.

 

“Sam?”

 

As soon as she spoke her world seem to tilt at a disorienting angle and she sputtered awake, sitting up in the water, her hands braced for support on firm Doken skin,

 

_“What the fu…?”_

 

***

 

“So far so good,” Vala’s voice crackled over the speakers, “we found the tunnel and the rock fall… just like the intel said we would, Sam. I’m setting the C-4 now.”

 

“Great,” Sam replied, “So far, so good. Let me know when you have the ark topside, _Hammond_ out.” An alarm beeped on Maj. Mark’s console and she arched her eyebrows at him,

 

“Uh, colonel it seems someone has turned on the Asgard core.”

 

The color drained from Sam’s face, “What?’ she leapt from her chair, her eyes blazing as she scanned the young major’s screen, “Who?” She watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard,

 

“The security team you posted isn’t responding and the card that gave access isn’t coming up with an ID,” he spoke in a rush, “but the room is sealed and whoever it is has shut down the video feed and is not responding on the comm…”

 

“ _Sonofabitch!”_ Sam growled, “Activate the ship-wide ARG.”

 

“I can’t!” Marks’ fingers were a blur as he rapidly entered the commands, “I’ve been locked out.”

 

“Have security meet me at the core,” she called over her shoulder as she ran from the room, “and tell them to bring all the ammo they can carry…”

 

She was contacted on the way by the responding team of SF’s and was told they discovered the two-man team posted outside the door unconscious on the floor. _I’ve taken so many precautions based on how events transpired in my old world_ , she thought, aggravated. _trying to cover my bases… carefully vetting the crew, installing the Asgard ARG… all in order to prevent what happened in my old world from happening here.…_ She agitatedly paced the small elevator, only standing impatiently in front of the doors when she felt the car coming to a stop. _That is fucking_ it _!_ she silently fumed, glaring at the closed doors, _No more surprises…._

 

The security forces stood pressed against the walls of the corridor and she ran past them to the control panel. She furiously entered her command security code to bypass the locked door on the Asgard core room and as the door slid open she snatched at the P-90 clipped to her vest, holding it at the ready. Her eyes were blazing but her mouth still dropped open when she spied the young man standing in the center of the room with his hands raised in surrender, “Oh my god…” she moaned, “It’s the goddam cook!”

 

“I work for the NID,” the young man offered willingly, “we obtained your top secret file regarding the Ori defeat in your old world…”

 

“And decided to fuck up our mission for the hell of it?” Sam’s face suffused with rage as she rushed to a workstation, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

“Oh I can assure you that is not the plan, colonel.”

 

Sam whirled and stalked across the room to where the young man stood and pressed her face close to his, “Tell me.”

 

“It was decided that the IOA’s plan from your old world was a good one; to have a backup plan should you fail and the Supergate become impossible to destroy. Turning on the core will attract the Priors to the _Hammond_ so we can transport a replicator onto one of their ships…”

 

“My god you’re stupid.” Sam muttered. “Did you bother read the entire report?” she snapped and stormed over to the crystal array and opened the drawer. She bent over the control panel and stopped, staring at the obviously altered crystal.

 

“And turning it around like was done in your old world won’t give you access.”

 

“Where is the replicator?” she asked, looking at him.

 

“I don’t know…” the young man said, but his eyes looked toward a far corner of the room.

 

Sam’s eyes followed and her lips pressed together in a thin line when she spied the jagged hole cut into the grill-duct high on the wall. She ran back to the workstation and her fingers flew over the keys as she entered a diagnostic command, “You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me...” she muttered.

 

Not bothering to look at her, the NID officer stared straight ahead, “It got away from me…” he admitted, his nostrils flaring at the admission, “the self destruct program has also been activated.”

 

“Take him to the brig!” Sam ordered, turning back to the workstation, “And deploy teams to destroy every replicator you can find before they multiply enough to create a queen!”

 

She hurriedly opened a communications frequency while she worked on the NID’s program, “Vala?” she called while her fingers flew over the keyboard, “Vala can you hear me?” her eyes scanned the screen, noting peripherally how the communications window sputtered and flashed before it winked out.

 

“Colonel Carter,” Marks’ voice crackled over her radio, “this is the bridge.”

 

She keyed the mic, “Go.”

 

“Ma’am I've lost control of the ship's computer.”

 

 _“Shit,”_ Sam muttered, “That was fast…” she keyed the mic again, “Okay; everything about the _Hammond_ and its systems has probably been preprogrammed into the replicator's memory.” The fingers on her right hand flew over the keys, “I'm attempting to isolate life support, navigation, hyper-drive command, and restrict it to the Asgard core so I can maintain some measure of control from here… You scan the Asgard code and look for whatever has shut down our ARG and I’ll look for a way to shut down the self destruct.”

 

“That program is huge.” his voice crackled through the radio, “It could take weeks to go through.”

  
“Skim.” Sam replied; her eyes glued to her monitor as she worked.

  
“What if I miss it?”

  
“It's a base directive.” Sam hurried, “It's probably like the one that tells replicators to replicate. Look for a code that will command them to disassemble, it should stand out.” She released the mic and her left hand rejoined her right in flying over the keyboard.

 

~

 

Vala gritted her teeth as she and her three team members set the heavy ark down on the grass. “Right,” she grunted, “that’s better.” She stepped back and keyed the mic on her radio, “ _Hammond_ , this is Vala…” she released the mic and waited expectantly for a reply, “Hello, Sam, can anybody up there hear me?”

 

An explosion sounded to her right and she threw herself to the ground when the airman standing next to her screamed and flew through the air. Crouching behind the ark, she raised her P-90, her eyes briefly noting the bodies of the other two team members before she pulled the trigger and returned fire.

 

~

 

“Almost…” Sam breathed, crouching over the workstation, “just one more…”

 

“Colonel,” Marks’ voice was sounded muffled and distant over her radio, “we have four Ori motherships on sensors… they're moving to surround us.”

 

“Got it!” Sam cried triumphantly and keyed her radio, “Jumping to hyperspace…” she said and entered a final keystroke, “now.”

 

“Hyper-drive engaged.” Marks’ replied, “Course heading?”

 

“Anywhere but here.” Sam said, still watching the screens.

 

“Acknowledged.”

 

She keyed the mic again, “Security Team Leader One, this is Carter.” She released the mic and waited for the reply,

 

“This is Team Leader One.”

 

“Report.”

 

“We have teams searching every deck… no sign of the replicator yet, although we can hear what sounds like clicking in the walls.”

 

Sam released the breath she’d been holding, “That means there’s a lot more than one now and they’re using the ventilation system to move and cannibalize the ship. They’ll try and build a queen next to the main conduit, secure that area as quickly as you can… if a queen has already been assembled set C4 but _do not_ interfere with it unless I give the order…” she abruptly cut off her transmission when she heard the door slide open behind her,

 

“What the hell?” she breathed, eyeing the misshapen human form.

 

What remained of the NID officer stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he smashed open the door’s control panel with a bloody hand then smashed the controls themselves. His face was a swollen and disfigured, bloody mess and there was a large replicator attached to his back, its arms and legs wrapped around his body. Sam raised her weapon and fired as he charged across the room at her, but the bullets had no affect as he grabbed her by the P-90 clipped to her vest and tossed her effortlessly across the room.

 

~

 

Vala tried not to groan as the two Priors dragged her booted feet over the tiled floor. She blinked weakly, trying to clear her vision when they brought her into a room illuminated by torchlight. Left to stand on her own, the Priors released her and stepped forward to bow before a large pit cut into the wall, its center filled with flames partially obscuring a symbol of the Ori.

 

“Well,” Vala gasped and muttered under her breath, “so much for the rumors.”

 

The Priors turned and left and Vala waved to them weakly, “See you.” The ark was standing on a small table in the middle of the room and she leaned on it for support.

 

“Good to see you, _Vala_.”

 

She heard behind her and turned, “And you must be Atri.” Vala straightened, “I must say you do look like your sister…” she said, gesturing limply with her hand, “From, you know… that _other_ reality.”

 

The young woman looked briefly perplexed, “And you look remarkably like my mother, Zoa….” She continued, “Although both she and my sister died shortly after birth.”

 

“Mmm,” Vala nodded and stood a little straighter, straightening her clothes, “yes, that was sad, I suppose… and may I say you look quite resplendent in that brilliant red dress… it’s quite a stunning color on you.” She waved a hand in appreciation, “It compliments your complexion and…”

 

“As it was foretold,” Atri interrupted her, “of two, only one shall survive to become the…”

 

“Yes...” Vala shot back, turning away, “it’s the same everywhere you go.” She sighed resignedly.

 

“I’m assuming it was you and your companions that sent Merlin’s device through the Supergate… so I suppose you'll be somewhat satisfied to know that the weapon did work, the Ori were destroyed.”

  
“You know,” Vala leaned on the ark again, “I actually knew that already.”

  
“Somehow, you and your simple human friends managed to destroy quite a large group of very powerful ascended beings.”

  
“Well, we're a very determined bunch. I always say, you never know what you can do until you try.”

  
“I agree.” Atri said in a light voice and slowly circled the room.

  
“You don't seem too cut up about it.” Vala drily remarked.

 

“No.” The young woman smiled, “The energy transferred to the Ori by their human followers used to be spread out among many. Now that I have ascended, I get it all.”

  
“If you don't kill us all first...” Vala added.

 

“It's a shame I can't use your little discovery to convince everyone in your galaxy to follow me. It would be much more humane.” Vala looked at her and her smile widened, “Not as much fun, though.”

  
“Not wanting to give you any ideas,” Vala ran a fingernail along a carved pattern on the ark, “but why can't you use this?

  
“It's just not the same.” The young woman sighed, “People need to be convinced… so they’ll see me for what I really am.”

  
“A spoiled brat with a god complex?”

 

“Now, _Vala…_ or do I call you mother? I still want to hear how you fit into my history.”

 

“You mean you don’t already know?’ Vala’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead, “And I thought you were omnipotent.”

  
The brilliant smile faded slightly, “It is said the ark can only be programmed to make people believe what is true….” She looked coyly at Vala from beneath full lashes, “But it is _also_ said that the ancients can be destroyed by their own device.” She stepped close to the ark and trailed her fingers over its surface as she continued to circle the room, “ _This_ device.” she purred silkily, “If you tell me how to activate _that_ program the Ancients will be destroyed and I will become a being of unchallengeable power, worshipped by all those beneath me. A true god by any definition, wouldn't you say?”

 

Sighing, Vala turned and placed her hands on the ark, “And that is why the Priors tortured me?” she leaned against the heavy cabinet, trying not to smirk, “My dear, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Really?” Atri’s lips pressed together in disbelief, “I should believe you’d _volunteer_ such information?” she scoffed, “Of your own free will?”

 

“I suspect you know almost nothing of your birth mother, Zoa,” Vala smiled, “but I can assure you, you know _absolutely_ _nothing_ about me….”

 

***

 

Diane hurried up the walkway and knocked on the door. She was about to try the handle when she heard the approach of Janet’s heels on the hardwood floor.

 

Janet opened the door and held up a hand to stop her, “I really don’t want to be reassured or psychoanalyzed right now, Dine.” she said angrily and stomped off toward the kitchen.

 

“Okay…” Diane stepped in and closed the door behind her, “Dawbray didn’t know you didn’t know, Janet.” she said, walking past stacks of moving boxes, following her, “and I didn’t know until he called to tell me he thought you were upset at the news when you left his office.”

 

 _“How could she do that?”_ Janet hissed in impotent rage, keeping her voice low in an effort not to wake Grace and Andy who napped in their room down the hall.

 

“Sam only asked Dawbray to remove those three ova in case something happened to her before she retired and you wanted more children.”

 

“And now it has…” Janet wailed softly, twisting a kitchen towel in tightly gripping, white-knuckled fists.

 

“Janet, nothing has happened yet.”

 

“They sent her in the _one_ ship, Dine, _one_ … when there are still Priors under that _Atri’s_ control with who knows how many Ori motherships … don’t you get it? _The odds are not in her favor!_ And now I find out she’s… she…” she shook her head miserably from side to side, “How could she?” she turned anguished eyes to her, “How could she have Dawbray do that and not tell me?”

 

Diane sat quietly in one of the wooden chairs at the large plank dining table, “Why are you asking me?” she said in a quiet voice, “You know the answer.”

 

 _“Because she loves me…”_ Janet sputtered in a quaking voice, “she wants me to have the option but… and I have to stay here… I have to raise our girls but I want to be with her!” she wailed brokenly, “I should be with her!”

 

“Do you think she’s incapable of succeeding in her task?”

 

Janet pressed the towel briefly against her eyes, “No… of course she’s capable of succeeding.”

 

“But?” Diane prompted quietly.

 

“But in spite of her tremendous strength and skill I’ve still lost her twice…”

 

“And got her back twice...” Diane interjected. “Third time’s a charm.”

 

“At some point the tide turns and the odds are against you.”

 

“Are we only going to speak in clichés?” Diane asked somewhat drolly, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Everything comes to an end, Dine…” Janet turned to look out the window at the ocean view, _“Everything_. _”_ She sniffed loudly and closed her eyes, forcing the brimming tears from her eyes, “And I’m not ready for it to end yet.” She covered her face with her hands and mewled softly, “I’m not… and I can’t…. _I can’t do it… I can’t….”_ she sobbed weakly.

 

“You’re right,” Diane conceded, “everything does come to an end. But the fact is we don’t know the ending yet, we just don’t.”

 

Janet sniffed and nodded, not looking at her.

 

“You have to hold onto hope, Janet. You promised her you would.”

 

“I know…” Janet nodded miserably and again looked out at the distant ocean.

 

“Do you?” Diane asked softly, “You know, it took me a while to notice but when there’re no moons here it gets really dark at night, and that’s when the stars shine their brightest.” She pulled the petite woman onto her lap and hugged her tight, “It’s another stupid cliché, I suppose; that hope shines brightest during our darkest hours… but I still think that’s when hope works best.”

 

There was an urgent knock at the door and both women stood, “I’ll get it.” Diane gave the small shoulder a soft squeeze. Janet nodded, sighing heavily she crossed to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

 

“Janet?”

 

Daniel called from the hallway but by the time he called to her again he had entered the kitchen, closely followed by Diane and Natka,

 

“Daniel,” Janet cleared her throat and tried to remain calm, “Is there news?”

 

“Uh, no…” he suddenly looked apologetic, “Not about Sam and Vala…” he turned to Natka, “maybe you’d better explain.”

 

“Minister Vawdst has been informed of Sam and Vala’s mission and she has decided that this evening the people of PeredaVoy will join in a collective _maleetva_ …”

 

“A what?” Janet asked, utterly perplexed.

 

“Simultaneously around PeredaVoy, all Voyans will be live-streamed and globally linked in an invitation to participate in a joint prayer and meditation… each according to their own belief system, to send positive loving energy to Sam and Vala across the universe.”

 

“Uh...” Janet sniffed, “Okay, and when are they doing this?”

 

“In less than an hour,” Natka held out her hand to her, “so we have to hurry.”

 

***

 

Her P-90 lay across the room and she gave it a dismissive glance as she scrambled to her knees and pulled out her .45 but before she could fire, the NID officer quickly crossed the room and kicked it from her hand. He kicked her repeatedly before picking her up and throwing her into a stack of metal barrels lined against the wall. She gasped painfully; she had deep lacerations above her eye and near her hairline and she swiped the blood from her face as she struggled to her feet. She could feel cracked ribs moving painfully in her back and she hurled herself at the NID man’s mutilated form, managing to punch him in the face. She swung repeatedly but he dodged her blows and grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing it and crushing the bones within. Sam’s screams were cut off abruptly when he slammed his fist in her ribs and again tossed her effortlessly across the room.

 

Sam panted and gasped for breath, wheezing painfully as she blindly scrambled to her feet but her attacker quickly crossed the room and shoved her one-handed into the wall. Using the wall as a springboard, she flung herself at him fist first. As her fist connected soundly with the man’s face she slid under his shoulder, fighting to stay on her feet as she pulled the knife from the back of her belt and plunged it into her attacker’s shoulder. Unaffected, he grabbed her by the front of her vest and threw her into the wall. He yanked the knife from his shoulder and swung the blade at her in a wide arc, and although she tried to twist from his reach, he still managed to place a deep slice across her upper arm.

 

His swing was wide and suddenly finding herself behind him, Sam wrapped her hand around one of the replicator’s legs and pried it from the man’s back. He spun and grabbed her by the throat and Sam clutched futilely at the hand, her vision darkening as her feet left the floor. She fought to stay conscious when the hold on her throat suddenly loosened and she felt her booted feet settle on the deck again; she gasped furiously, forcing oxygen into her lungs and blinking to clear her vision of blood.

 

She thought she could see a flicker of humanity return to the man’s eyes and she rasped harshly, _“Where’s the code to enable the ARG?”_

 

His eyes widened in horror, his lips moved but no sound came out.

 

 _“Tell me!”_ she roared.

 

 _“It’s a polymorph…”_ he rasped hoarsely.

 

“The crystal?”

 

 _“Yes, turn the crystal around and upside-down…”_ he blinked and when the eyes shone flatly at her again he flung her across the room and into the wall.

 

The back of her hand slammed sharply into metal brackets covering conduits mounted on the wall, making her shout in pain at the breaking metacarpal bones and the already broken bones in her shattered wrist. Realizing she was backed against an array of electrical conduit she slid her arm under the nearest flexible cable and pulling with her good hand, wrenched it from the connector. She spun and thrust the wildly sparking end of the cable into the attacking NID man’s chest. She slammed her eyes shut against the blinding arc of electricity as it charged through the man and replicator both. Feeling blindly along the wall she moved away from him as fast as she could, making her way determinedly around the room and back to the drawer of control crystals.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry,” Cassie interrupted quietly, “did you just say all _sentient_ beings will be participating?”

 

“All Voyans… all those with whom we communicate with on PeredaVoy,” Natka nodded, “yes; our cetacean friends…”

 

“Whales and dolphins…” Daniel interjected, still feeling overwhelmed by the notion of what they were about to attempt and his brows furrowed in confusion, “Are you sure this can work over such a far distance?”

 

“Time and distance is irrelevant,” Natka assured him quietly, “This is love we’re talking about, not radio signals.”

 

“What?” Janet turned to her.

 

“Yes,” Dawbray stood at her side, “we’ll be communicating with love.”

 

They stood in the council chambers surrounded by voyan senators; Catharine, Grace and Andy were in their homes with voyan babysitters and Janet stood with Daniel in the center of the room, trying not to clutch Cassie’s hand in a bone-crushing grip. Diane and Natka stood with them and they all turned to the minister when she began to speak from the podium,

 

“Good evening,” the elder stateswoman intoned in a warm, authoritative voice, “and welcome…”

 

As she addressed her people Janet looked around the room to the large monitors hanging from the ceiling and lining the perimeter. Every other screen showed Minister Vawdst, and the screens between them showed public gathering places around PeredaVoy, populated with large groups of voyans who wanted to participate and who preferred to do so as a community and her eyes brimmed at the outpouring of love for people they would likely never meet,

 

 _Even if Sam and I lived here for a hundred years…_ she thought and looked down at her feet, gripping Cassie’s hand tighter.

 

A voyan monk approached the podium and after bowing formally, began to speak,

 

“We are a link in the golden chain of love that stretches around the world, and we will keep our link bright and strong. We will be kind and gentle to every living thing and protect all who are weaker than ourselves. We will think pure and beautiful thoughts as we project our consciousness into the universe. May every link in the chain of love be bright and strong and may we all attain perfect peace.”

 

He paused and gestured with his hands palm up, “Please join hands…”

 

Dr. Dawbray joined hands with Cassie and Daniel who joined hands with him and Janet. Still holding hands, Janet and Cassie completed the circle and behind them, Diane placed one hand on Janet’s shoulder and held her spouse’s hand with the other.

 

“Creator,” the monk continued, “Oneness in Life and Light, entrusting in your great compassion, let us be a lamp for those who need your Light, let us join as One people, One world, One heart, One mind… transcend time and space… and enter the Eternal Now….”

 

Already synchronized in breath, Diane and Natka’s eyes closed in unison, calming and focusing their energy and directing it, Natka to Diane and Diane to Janet. With the directed energy of all participating voyans, human and cetacean alike, to Sam and Vala via Janet and Daniel, both Janet and Daniel’s breath became slow and even and behind closed eyes the darkness deepened in the silence until a soft electrical static briefly flashed in their field of vision.

 

Daniel’s brow furrowed in concentration over his tightly closed eyes, he could swear an image was forming in his mind’s eye, slowly coming into focus, as is from a distance,

 

_Vala leaned on the ark, in conversation with a woman who was the spitting image of Adria from Sam’s old world…_

 

***

 

“There is only one path...”

 

“And all I have to do,” Vala said, ignoring her, “is enter a secret password,” she wagged a finger over the symbols on the ark’s lid, “and the Ancients will be destroyed…”

 

“And it is the power and glory of Origin.”

 

Vala pressed the first symbol, making it glow.

 

 _“Stop!”_ Atri angrily waved her hand at Vala, telekinetically tossing her several feet away.

 

Vala curled instinctively and tucked her arms and legs, rolling when she hit the floor. “But you have to _listen_ to me first…” she grunted as she stood, painfully shrugging her shoulders, “And stop doing that.” she added grumpily.

 

“And what do you want in exchange?” Atri lowered her hand, if reluctantly.

 

“I want in,” Vala wagged her brows suggestively, “You’ll get _all_ the power,” she said, slowly approaching the ark, “to do whatever you want, because _I_ give you the codes to destroy the Ancients… I’d say that deserves better treatment from you, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“But what do you want?”

 

“My own planet… populated with hardworking minions that _I_ control.” Vala traced a finger along the ark and activated another symbol, “And three of the Ori’s ships and crew.”

 

“ _One_ ship.” Atri countered, staring at the glowing symbols.

 

“Two.” Vala smiled, her fingertips trailing with tantalizing slowness over the symbols.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“I think,” Vala activated another symbol, “you’ll find me a rather agreeable and valuable ally.”

 

Atri’s dark eyes looked at her from beneath equally dark lashes, “Finish it then.”

 

One by one, Vala pressed the symbols for Origin and the ark thrummed into life, making Atri suddenly back away, raising her hand again,

 

 _“What have you done?”_ she cried, a thread of panic in her voice.

 

Vala tried not to flinch and held up her hands in a calming motion, “ _Origin_ is the password that targets the Ancients,”

 

“But why _Origin_?” Atri demanded, holding her hand at the ready.

 

“I don’t know.” Vala’s brow furrowed, “I think it was meant to be ironic.” she shrugged and slowly moved to activate another symbol, “And _this_ word,” she said, activating another symbol that glowed beneath her hand, “will activate the program….” she finished, and activated the final three symbols.

 

Atri’s eyes widened in horror, _“Purify!”_

 

“That is correct.” Vala said quietly and placed both hands under the edge of the lid.

 

 _“Stop!”_ Atri extended her hand at her, but nothing happened.

 

Vala lifted the lid and a blinding white beam of light shot up from the interior of the ark making Atri scream,

 

 _“NO!”_ she cried, _“You can't take away my power!”_ she extended her hand at the ark but the beam glowed even brighter. _“You will burn in the fires of eternal damnation!”_ she cried, her eyes suddenly glowing red.

 

“No,” Vala shook her head in sadness, backing away, “I don’t think I will.”

 

 _“YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!”_ Atri roared.

 

“You’re right,” Vala agreed, feeling suddenly calm and at peace, “But I am not what will defeat you.”

 

Atri burst into red flames, her roar transforming into a bloodcurdling scream and she disappeared.

 

~

 

Sam shuffled back to the control panel; one eye had swollen shut and she squinted with the other, holding her shattered hand and wrist painfully against her chest. She hurried to the open panel of control crystals and gritting her teeth, carefully pulled the altered NID crystal free. After carefully turning the hexagonal shaped crystal rod one-hundred-eighty degrees in her hand, she just as carefully reversed the ends and reinserted it in its slot in the drawer.

 

She hurriedly shuffled, limping to the workstation and began rapidly entering commands one-handed. She could hear the clicking of metallic replicators swarming in the ducts, _They’re either coming to reactivate or salvage their oversized replicator..._ she thought as she struggled to find the program that had deactivated the ship-wide ARG.

 

“Come on…” she muttered, urging her fingers to move faster and willing the darkness from the edges of her vision as replicators start pouring through the hole in the grill of the duct. _Finally…._ she held her breath and activated the reversed crystal. A long moment passed while she squinted painfully at the replicators pouring in through the hole when they suddenly froze and disintegrated, falling like dried leaves to the deck. She returned to the Asgard code she was working on and continued to scan for the self-destruct program. Gambling that it would resemble the replicator program she found on the crystal, she created a search program to narrow the field and she scanned the likely candidates,

 

“Got you, you mother _fucker…”_ she entered a final command and watched as the self-destruct countdown stopped before closing the program. She tried to heave a sigh of relief but her broken ribs made her hunch over the workstation, moaning in pain, _probably internal bleeding…_ she mused distantly. Her movements were tremulous and erratic and she grabbed the counter when the darkness briefly claimed her, “NO!” she blurted, focusing her remaining energy on breathing and standing, _Okay this is probably bad…_ Her breaths were shallow and oxygen-deficient and the vision in her one good eye shimmered and swam.

 

“Colonel Carter!” Mark’s called excitedly through her radio, “They’ve stopped! The Ori motherships have broken off pursuit!”

 

She leaned against the counter and entered more commands on the keyboard, her body quaking and jerking as shock finally began to take over involuntary life functions. She fumbled to retrieve the radio from where she left it on the counter and cued the mic with bloody fingers, “’Kay,” she panted, her voice weak, “Turning… ship controls over to you…. Get us back to Vala and her team…” she wavered a moment, then added, “need a crew down here…” she turned on unsteady booted feet and her one open eye dimly spied the NID man’s body, covered in piles of disintegrated replicator chips, “and a… a med team…”

 

She dropped the radio and her blood-soaked arm fell limply at her side. Little oxygen entered her lungs and just as she wondered whether she could ease herself to the floor without further injury she blinked at the shimmering image crossing the room towards her, reaching for her,

 

She smiled, _“Jahnugh…”_ Barely audible, the sound left with her breath as she crumpled to the floor and her world turned black

 

***

 

“She did it!” Daniel exclaimed happily, brimming tears finally spilling down his face, “It worked! She did it, it worked, the ark worked!”

 

A wrenching cry tore from Janet,

 

_Staring into her wife’s reality she stood rooted in fear, watching the horrific tableau unfold before her until Sam turned to her and smiled, trying to say her name…_

_“Jahnugh…”_

 

“SAM!”  Janet cried.

 

_Sam crumpled, collapsing on the deck in a bloody heap and Janet ran to her, reaching for a face she could not touch and a broken body she could not hold and stared into lifeless eyes._

 

Janet wailed and fell to her knees and Daniel blinked, suddenly back in the room,

 

“What…” he looked around dazedly until he saw the group crowding around Janet’s slumped form.

 

The link had broken and the senators murmured in concern watching the small group in the center of the council chambers.

 

“Mom!” Cassie cried, kneeling at her mother’s side, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Diane still clutched the small shoulder in her hand and sank to her knees behind her, pulling her into her arms and cradling her while Natka followed, kneeling next to her. Dawbray hurried to a communications panel and called for assistance from the hospital, requesting an emergency response team.

 

“ _She did it…_.” Janet sobbed, curling fetally in Diane’s embrace, _“She did it…_ she did it _…_ ”she moaned, clearly heartbroken.

 

“Then why are you crying?” Cassie asked, terrified.

 

Janet could only weep brokenly, her body shaking violently as the anguished cries tore from her. Diane held her and Natka quickly placed her hands over Janet’s head and heart and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The room watched, transfixed until Janet’s cries slowly subsided as Natka, employing a more forceful empathic hold, gently sent her into unconsciousness. Diane pulled the limp form closer and looked at her spouse with deeply troubled eyes and Natka placed a comforting hand on her arm,

 

“Temporary oblivion” she murmured, “might provide a more compassionate respite… for the moment.”

 

Daniel stood frozen and numb at the scene before him, unable to deny the association between this image and his memory of Sam dying in Janet’s arms on the gateroom floor.

 

Diane saw him and leaned to whisper in Natka’s ear, “I think we should move them all into the penthouse, they need to be together and we’ll need to monitor them.”

 

~

 

“But I could see her.” Daniel said in a voice full of awe, “It was like I was there…” he looked first at Diane then Natka, “Was I? Was I actually watching her in another galaxy?”

 

“I could see it too.” Diane turned to look at Natka as well, “It was as though I was standing some distance behind her…”

 

“Vala?” Daniel asked.

 

“No, Janet…”

 

“So your hand was on her shoulder…” Daniel struggled to understand, “and you could see Sam through Janet?”

 

“I believe so.” Diane nodded in spite of the arched eyebrow on her forehead, “That was my point of view, anyway....”

 

“This was actually pretty unusual.” Naka said, briefly rubbing the center of her forehead with her thumb before folding her arms beneath her breasts. “For one thing, we’ve never tried to collectively send our energy across galaxies; we’ve only convened a maleetvaof that scale for the purpose of ending violence between secular groups,” she waved a hand, “which we voyans had a history for a long time ago. And secondly, while remote viewing can be accomplished by this type of psychic exercise by a trained voyan, I can honestly tell you I only expected we would send loving supportive energy to Sam and Vala.” She looked apologetically at Daniel and sighed, “Maybe I should have anticipated it, but I think your love for your spouses is so powerful all it took was a boost of planet-wide voyan energy to actually send you to them in the Ori galaxy… psychically speaking.”

 

“Meaning?” Daniel asked.

 

“Meaning,” she shrugged, “as Voyans; you and Janet qualify as being quite impressive.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel’s eyebrows bobbed on his forehead, “Well, it worked; all that energy that came through us and was passed onto Sam and Vala certainly _appeared_ to help them succeed.” He looked despondently at the floor; in spite of the victory, he still felt an overwhelming sense of loss.

 

“Yes, Sam…” Diane looked at Natka and nodded cautiously, “from what I saw and heard it appeared she was successful, but she was horribly injured and she… while Janet was watching, she fell.”

 

Daniel turned pale, “Oh my god… so she is…”

 

Diane shook her head, “I don’t know… Daniel, I just don’t know.”

 

~

 

“Thank you for checking on me,” Janet assured the elder physician, “but I’m alright,” she sniffed and tried to smile, “really.”

 

“Janet,” Diane reached a hand out to her but Janet turned away and walked to the wall-sized window that faced the sea, “it’s only been three days, you can’t give up hope yet.”

 

“And open, sightless eyes are not lifeless eyes…” Natka reminded her, “Sam may only have been unconscious.”

 

“That’s right,” Dawbray slowly wrung his hands, “you must not think the worst…”

 

“Uh, excuse me,” Daniel entered the room, interrupting them, “Janet?” he spoke softly but his eyes looked puffy and red-rimmed, “We’ve been summoned to the gate.”

 

Janet nodded, feeling her heart thud dully in her chest, “Alright.”

 

Dawbray accompanied the foursome to the voyan stargate, his heart in his throat as he watched the gate turn and the chevrons light up until the event horizon blew open.

 

Daniel gripped Janet’s hand, waiting until a lone figure emerged through the shimmering pool of light. It was Vala and Janet’s heart sank; first, that she was alone and again when she saw the sympathetic look on her face.

 

“Daniel…” she solemnly greeted her husband and swept her eyes over the group, “Everyone…” she walked directly to Janet and clasped her hands, her heart breaking at how they trembled, “The mission was a success; the Ori Priors have been freed from Atri’s power and Atri has been destroyed.” She licked her lips and continued, “The _Hammond_ has returned, battered but safe, and Sam is in a coma, Janet.”

 

Daniel ran to the DHD and shut down the gate then immediately redialed Earth.

 

“How long?” Janet asked in a barely audible voice.

 

“Three days, the transfer to the infirmary was risky but she’s in the ICU now…” Vala answered gently, and when she heard the gate blow open behind her, she pulled the radio clipped to a pocket on her BDU’s, “Stargate Command,” she called in a low voice, “This is Vala.”

 

“SG1,” they heard a staticky voice reply, “you are cleared for entry.”

 

“Acknowledged.” she answered.

 

Diane turned to Natka and her spouse smiled, “I know, go with her… call me when you can.”

 

Diane placed a quick but heartfelt kiss on her lips and grasping Janet’s hand in hers, led her quaking form up the stairs.

 

Janet stopped awkwardly and turned to Daniel and Vala, “Please tell our girls…” her voice faltered, “take care of our girls....” she amended and disappeared into the event horizon.

 

***

 

Diane stood in her SGC issue of combat boots and slate blue BDU’s and watched Janet through the glass; dressed in her uniform and labcoat, she tended to her wife, a hand resting on her arm while she read the EEG and PET scan reports. _She’s gone into full-out military mode_ , Diane observed silently, _staying professional is probably the only thing that’s keeping her from going completely numb._ She felt a soft touch on her arm and her eyes widened when she turned,

 

“Why Doctor Dawbray,” she greeted him quietly, “I’m so grateful you were brave enough to come through the stargate.” she gave him a warm smile and hug, “I was quite nervous the first time I stepped through.”

 

He smiled but it never reached the eyes that looked past her and at Sam and Janet through the glass, “Yes, I am the second voyan to do so, after Doctor Makara, of course.” He carried a shoulder bag and lifted the strap over his head. “I have been staying informed of Samantha’s condition and since she cannot yet be moved to PeredaVoy I have been allowed to bring some voyan technology to help her.”

 

“Excellent,” Diane’s gaze followed his, “her latest brain scans show activity but she is still unresponsive and fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light or sound,” she sighed heavily, “she lacks a normal sleep-wake cycle and does not initiate voluntary actions of any kind.”

 

“And her injuries?”

 

“Were obviously severe, as her medical file indicated; the deep laceration on her upper arm, and the broken ribs, both anterior and posterior caused internal bleeding in her lungs, left kidney, stomach and liver.” Unconsciously, she shook her head in disbelief and drew a careful breath, “and that massive external and internal bleed resulted in coma.” She paused briefly before continuing, “The medical team on the _Hammond_ couldn’t get to her right away… I’m frankly at a loss in understanding why her brain has any electrical activity at all.”

 

“Her love for her spouse and children is strong.”

 

Diane nodded, “Yes, and people emerge from comas slowly, but it’s been more than two weeks and she has still not shown any sign of wakefulness.” She shook her head, “I’m glad you’re here.” she motioned for him to follow and led him into the intensive care unit.

 

Janet turned from Sam’s bed at the sound of their entry, “Doctor Dawbray…” she smiled wanly.

 

Dawbray handed Diane his shoulder bag and crossed the room to her, his arms open wide, “Janet…” he pulled her into an earnest hug, “I come with the thoughts and prayers of all PeredaVoy.”

 

Janet’s professional veneer broke, his kindness and generosity of spirit was more than she could bear and she sobbed brokenly against the older man’s shoulder. She fought to pull the lid back over her emotions and let go, “I’m sorry,” she apologized, swiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her labcoat. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“Of course,” he said softly and turned to retrieve his medical bag from Diane, “I have brought some instruments I’d like to use.” He opened the bag and addressed his patient directly, “Hello Samantha, it’s Doctor Dawbray; I’ve come from PeredaVoy to help you heal and wake up.”

 

He turned back to Janet, “I’d like to perform an exam then begin further repairs to all the surgeries she has endured as well as repair the numerous fractures.”

 

“Of course…” she nodded, “I’m grateful the Razoom and Voyan councils were able to agree and let you come here.”

 

When Natka and Dawbray formally requested to visit Earth via the stargate, their joint request sparked a political controversy. In spite of the testimony from Daniel and Natka as to the safety of gate travel, the debates that had occurred within and between the politic and medical bodies had been fierce and Dawbray, while nervous at the idea of stepping into the pool of light, was afraid the politicians would never reach consensus and allow him to go. The arguments had seemed endless; some arguing that Natka had only previously been allowed gate travel to Earth because she was married to an earth woman, while others argued she should never have been allowed offworld in the first place.

 

He nodded, “I am relieved as well,” he turned back to his bag of instruments, “I’ll be utilizing micro-vibration to ease inflammation and promote healing and bone and tissue repair, but I’ll be working slowly, so I suggest you rest while I work.” He threw Diane a significant look and she stepped forward,

 

“Come on, Janet, let’s go get dinner and grab a shower.”

 

“Dinner?” he asked, casting his eyes at the dimmed lighting, “Is that why the lights are so low?”

 

“Yes,” Janet answered, “It’s nighttime here and we always try to observe diurnal and nocturnal cycles to promote healing.”

 

“Ah, very good.” He nodded as he quickly activated his diagnostic scanner, “It was early morning when I left PeredaVoy,” he smiled at her, “And the councils have given me leave to spend the day here so I’ll be able to get much accomplished while you both rest.” His eyes had not missed the two hospital beds pushed against the walls of the ICU, and he knew from Dr. Makara that both Diane and Janet were sleeping in the room every night.

 

Natka had told him in confidence that while Diane had employed Voyan sleep induction techniques to no effect on Sam, she was more successful using them to quell Janet’s nightmares and induce sleep. Discretion prevented her from telling him that on most nights Diane slept in the bed with Janet, holding her spoon-style in order to maintain the psychic connection that allowed them both to sleep. However, in spite of her success in decreasing Janet’s nightmares, Natka was privately concerned that even though her spouse was accomplished in employing voyan empathic techniques, she was clearly showing signs of acute wear and tear, and she hoped and prayed Dawbray could improve Sam’s condition enough to allow safe transfer back to PeredaVoy and a better support system.

 

The women left and he got to work, he had carefully scrutinized Samantha’s medical files and memorized each daily update so he could work quickly once he was at her bedside. But his brows still knitted in amazement as he read the screen on his medical scanner. When the scan completed he pulled the privacy curtain around her bed, “Alright Samantha,” he said, keeping his tone low and conversational, “I need to do a more hands on exam now…” he spoke quietly as he pulled the sheet down past her knees and his gentle fingers opened her gown. He clamped his mouth shut at the profusion of sutured incisions that covered her body. He knew she had required multiple surgeries to address the internal injuries, but he was unprepared for the endless blotches of deep bruising that covered her face, torso and arms and legs and he furiously blinked away the tears that suddenly brimmed in his eyes. _No wonder Janet is so forlorn…._

 

He cleared his throat and sniffed, “It’s going to be alright, Samantha. I’m going to begin with cell regeneration on your surgical sites,” he covered her uninjured hand with own, “I’ll dissolve the sutures… and I’ll leave Janet with extra dermal pads to continue healing at a steady rate…” His voice faded as he finished silently, _and_ _certainly much faster than your body can heal here with such limited resources at Janet’s disposal._

 

He turned back to his bag and removed two more instruments, “And then I’ll reexamine your hand and wrist so we can finish knitting the bones there and get that cast off...” He stopped abruptly as he looked down at her. Her face was cut and bruised; the lid of one eye was still deeply colored and he reached out to touch her again, “I’ll take care of the lacerations and the deep one on your arm…” He placed a gentle hand on her head and felt the soft blond hair, “and we’ll check your eye again to make sure you can see clearly when you wake up.”

 

He spoke softly while he worked, he knew Janet and Diane needed to walk a fine line between encouraging Samantha to waken and yet still take care not to overwhelm her with too much stimulation.

 

 _She has enough brain activity to show_ some _sign of wakefulness…_ he mused, somewhat worried as he worked, _some involuntary movement, like blinking or licking her lips or yawning… something._ He licked his lips and stared at the monitor on his cell regenerator,

 

“Samantha, I believe your brain has been overwhelmed by having to participate in the process of healing your many injuries. Once we’ve finished the accelerated healing of your body your brain will finally have a chance to rest and heal itself.” He began attaching the slow acting dermal pads to key points on her body, “And I’ll help with a device that will calm inflammation and promote healing… so you can wake up.”

 

~

 

Diane made sure Janet ate an adequate dinner before both women retired briefly to their quarters to shower and change. When Janet reentered the infirmary she looked as did when she left, except she now wore navy blue slacks instead of the dark blue skirt. She stopped and knocked on the door to her office before entering,

 

“Come in.”

 

She heard the muffled reply and opened the door, “Sorry, Doctor Lam, “she waved to the young woman seated at what used to be her desk, “just came in to grab my labcoat, thanks for letting me keep it in here.”

 

“Not a problem,” the woman stood in recognition of Janet’s rank when she entered, “and please, colonel, you don’t need to knock before you enter.”

 

Janet gave her a tired grin as she pulled the white labcoat from the hook, “Yes I do, you’re the new CMO here and this is your office now.”

 

Maj. Lam crossed her arms and sighed, her brows arching high on her forehead, “Somehow I doubt you can appreciate the enormous shoes I have to fill here.”

 

Janet pulled on the labcoat, “You’ll be fine, I was only a captain when I started.”

 

“But you were the _first_ …” the young woman stepped around the desk, “no military medical professional… or _any_ medical professional on this planet for that matter, has the vast, hard won experience that you do.”

 

“Trust me,” Janet straightened the coat and the collar on the crisp clean white uniform blouse beneath, “you’ll get there.”

 

Carolyn Lam snickered softly in disbelief as she followed her to the door, “Okay,” she relented, “but please,” she laid a hand briefly on her arm, “Use this office when you need to… if you need to crash on the couch in here… whatever you need.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Janet assured her, “I really do, but I’m okay sleeping in the unit.” She wended her way through the infirmary, waving silently at the staff as she passed.

 

Carolyn walked to the nurse’s station and started pulling patient files, finally ready to make her final entries before getting some dinner and retiring to her quarters for the night. While she worked she could hear three of the nurses having a quiet discussion in the supply room and she quietly made her way over to the open door,

 

“It’s so sad and spooky that Colonel Carter made it all the way back here PVS.”

 

She heard one of them say.

 

“Since she is in a persistent vegetative state,” said another, “what do you think they’ll do?”

 

“Well,” said the first, “it’s not like she’s hooked up to life support and she’d die if they disconnected her… she could stay like that for years.”

 

“She probably only made it back here at all so Doctor Frasier could say goodbye.”

 

Carolyn recognized the last voice, it was one of Col. Fraiser’s long trusted head nurses and the woman sounded sad beyond words. She strode into the doorway and gave them a stern look, “Excuse me, but don’t you all have work to do?” She softened her glare a little when she turned to the charge nurse, “I’m going to eat then I’ll be in my quarters for the night... call me if you need me.”

 

“Yes ma’am...” they said in unison, although Carolyn had already turned and left.

 

“My god,” remarked one of the young nurses, “she is scary tough.”

 

“Honey,” the experience head nurse replied with a knowing grin, “You’re new, you don’t know scary tough until you put in some years with Colonel Fraiser.”

 

“But the staff loves her.” she said as they filed out of the supply room.

 

“Yeah well,” the elder staff nodded and straightened the stethoscope that hung around her neck, “she has more than earned our respect.”

 

~

 

Janet had quietly greeted Dawbray with a small wave when she entered the ICU and he quickly crossed the room, greeting her quietly,

 

“Janet, you look refreshed,” he lied, “and Samantha and I are making great progress…” he continued truthfully.

 

Janet felt a thrill of hope as he filled her in on the strides the voyan technology was making in cell regeneration in Sam’s injuries. He continued in a low voice for several minutes until Diane returned to the unit. He gave her a quick recap until he caught Janet suppressing a yawn,

 

“You are both ready to retire so please, don’t let me keep you.”

 

Diane nodded tiredly, “That sounds like an excellent idea.” She patted Janet’s small back; “If Doctor Dawbray has one of his dermal sleeping pads in his pouch…” she raised her eyebrows at him,

 

“I do!” he shook a finger at his bag, “I brought some herbal remedies in dermal pads that promote sleep.” He searched in one of the outer pockets and withdrew a small flexible patch, “It’s mildly adhesive on this side,” he said, pushing up the sleeve on Janet’s labcoat when she held out her arm to him.

 

Diane retreated to the connecting bathroom while he spoke and changed into her sleepwear for the night, pale sea green surgical scrubs. When she reemerged, Janet exchanged places with her so she could change too,

 

“Since Dawbray is taking over my sleep tonight, you’d probably like a whole bed to yourself for a change.”

 

Diane chuckled, “Okay, but you should know you take up very little space and you fit quite nicely when it comes to spooning.”

 

“Yeah...” Janet grinned softly, “That’s what Sam always says…” her voice faded abruptly and she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

 

 _Easy,_ she firmly told herself, _easy now…_ she thought as the tears streamed stubbornly down her face and she sobbed into the towel she pressed against her mouth.

 

~

 

They only slept five hours and by the time Janet and Diane had changed back into their uniforms Dawbray was repacking his collection of voyan medical instruments,

 

“Samantha is responding well to her treatments,” he nodded confidently, “I am leaving the dermal pads on her for now,” he pointed to her chart, “and I have left recommendations for her continued care and detailed notes regarding the treatments and her responses to them during the night.”

 

Janet squeezed his arm affectionately and stood at Sam’s bedside. She noted the absence of the fiberglass cast on her arm and hand and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead, “The fractures?”

 

“All healed,” Dawbray replied proudly, “But as always, she shouldn’t overdo it, and she would benefit from some physical therapy.”

 

Janet nodded, still overwhelmed by her wife’s near normal appearance. The bruises were gone; her eye looked almost normal although some very light discoloration was still evident along the lower lid.

 

“But, Janet?” the elder physician stepped forward and took her hand in both of his, making her look up at him, “she still shows no sign of wakefulness… yet.  And I have no idea if she will… soon or… or ever.”

 

Janet nodded and looked down at their joined hands, “I know.”

 

“As a fellow colleague I am required to say that…. But it is my firm belief that once her injuries have healed and her brain can finally rest and concentrate on its own healing that she will… she just needs some more time.”

 

Janet nodded, suddenly unable to speak and she pulled him into a fierce hug, “Thank you for coming.” she managed in a tight voice. “And please convey my gratitude to the councils for allowing you to come.”

 

~

 

Diane escorted Dawbray to the gateroom and Janet was grateful for the alone time with her wife. She pulled the privacy curtain around the bed and drew a small tub of warm water, “How about a sponge bath, sweetheart?” she asked while she lathered up a washcloth with soap, “You always said it was the only thing that made being in the infirmary bearable.”

 

She opened the gown and gasped softly. _The incisions…_ her eyes were wide as she stared at her wife’s beautiful, still form, _the bruises are gone._ She noted the dermal patches Dawbray had left on strategic places on her body, like the one on her swollen shoulder that slowly worked to reduce the inflamed muscles and ligaments within.

 

Otherwise, it appeared that Sam’s body finally lay at rest, although Janet refused to consider whether she looked restful or… or…

 

“Let’s get this off you too...” she said in a low conversational tone, removing the adult diaper Sam wore. The CMO aboard the _Hammond_ had placed a catheter inside Sam’s urethra during her initial surgery, but when Janet returned to Earth she removed it, concerned over eventual infections. Nevertheless, she had to remain vigilant for signs of bedsores and irritant diaper dermatitis even though Sam’s body seldom produced anything other than urine.

 

She carefully cleaned between her wife’s legs, taking care to make sure she wiped away all traces of the soap before gently patting her dry. As she worked, she noticed Sam’s clitoris felt increasingly hard beneath its fleshy hood, “Can you feel that, sweetheart?” she discarded the washcloth and smoothed her hand down over the soft thatch of dark blond curls. _Diane won’t be back for a while…_ a small voice encouraged her, _she’ll want to talk with Natka via the gate after Dawbray goes back._ She turned her hand and slid her fingers down through her folds. While there was no question she wouldn’t have been able to function without Diane’s constant presence and support it did have one distinct disadvantage in that she seldom had any time alone with her wife. She gazed down with half-lidded eyes at Sam’s beautiful body while her fingers stroked and fondled the folds, and when she dipped her fingers into her center, she moaned softly at the feel of hot cream coating her fingertips, “Oh yes, my love,” she purred, “feel me.” She sighed and tucked her thumb inside Sam’s labia to rub the rigid clit. Her eyebrows arched when she saw Sam’s lips and nose twitch, “Yes, baby,” she encouraged her, “that’s it, just let yourself come.” Emboldened, she held Sam’s leg open with her free hand and slid two fingers inside while her thumb continued to rub the hardened clit. She pumped the fingers with increasing urgency until Sam stiffened in the bed and Janet continued to pump her fingers until the rigidity left Sam’s body and she sank back into the mattress beneath.

 

Janet stilled the fingers within and stood motionless, watching and waiting. _Did you expect her to open her eyes and crack a joke?_ the voice returned with the more familiar chiding tone. In spite of the sexual stimulation, Sam’s face had remained expressionless; the orgasm was an automated response and Janet drew a slow shaky breath as she pulled her fingers free, “Did that feel okay, sweetheart?” she asked quietly, her voice tremulous.

 

She stared down at her cream-coated fingers for a long moment before drawing the digits into her mouth and tasting her wife’s cum. _At least I can taste you again…_ she thought forlornly and abruptly yanked the fingers from her mouth and clamped her other hand over her face when a sob suddenly erupted from her. Tears squeezed from her tightly closed eyes and soft, heart-wrenching cries tore from her throat as she wept. She hastily pulled the sheet back over Sam’s nude form and clutched the limp hand in hers, “Please wake up, sweetheart,” she begged brokenly, “Please baby… please, I can’t lose you again sweetheart, I can’t….” She sobbed, “I can’t say goodbye… so you’re gonna have to wake up and come back to me… please Sam… because this is a reality I cannot bear…. _Please, sweetheart…”_ she begged softly, kneeling on the lowered bedrail and pressed the lifeless hand to her forehead, _“please… oh, please…”_

 

Sam continued to lie motionless in the bed and as the minutes passed Janet’s tears eventually slowed. Still holding her wife’s hand, she batted them away with the sleeve of her labcoat and sniffed, trying to pull her emotions back under control. “Okay, I… I still need to get you dressed in a clean gown...” she said, clearing her throat while she struggled to return to the daily routine, _and I need to get a fresh diaper on her too..._ she thought until her eye was drawn to the hand she held. “You know, I haven’t been able to hold this hand since you got back….” she said aloud, sniffing and blinking the remaining tears from her eyes, “And now that Dawbray has fixed all the broken bones in your hand and wrist I can give this back to you…” She worked her wedding band from her finger and slid Sam’s larger band free. She slipped her own ring back on her finger and picked up Sam’s hand again, _“Here you go,”_ she whispered, _“just like you asked… I kept it for you till you got back.”_ Fresh tears slid down her face and her quaking chin made her voice waver tremulously, _“Just like every other time.”_

 

~

 

Two more weeks passed and the only sign of recovery in Sam’s brain was revealed in her most recent CT scan, which seemed to indicate a return of a sleep cycle that, Diane conceded privately, mattered little if she was still unable to wake up.

 

Grace squealed in protest when Janet’s hug lasted too long and she finally released her, setting the tiny feet back on the floor, “Momma come.” Grace insisted grumpily.

 

Janet looked deflated and she squatted down to the toddler’s eye line, “I’d like to, baby-girl, but we need to get...”

 

 _“Get momma,”_ the tiny fist pointed a chubby forefinger first at Sam in her bed, and then at Janet, “and you momma, _come!_ ” she harrumphed and parked her hands on her hips.

 

“Boy,” Cassie sighed, “does that look familiar…. Come on, Gracie,” She hefted the toddler onto her hip, “Sam and mom will come in another few days.” she assured her little sister then leaned to give Janet a kiss and a one-armed hug, “She’s stable enough now for the transfer, right?”

 

Janet nodded, “Yes… yes, I think we’re all in agreement there’s little risk transporting her through the gate now.” She turned to take Andy from Daniel, “Thanks for coming with them,” she gave him a one-armed hug as well and covered Andy’s face with kisses, “And you mind your big sister.” she mock-admonished the infant before handing her back to Daniel. “You know,” she regarded her eldest daughter, “you look awfully tan.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Cassie blushed, “you know we’re becoming quite the aquanauts.”

 

“Really?” Janet’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead, “and uh, who’s…”

 

“Bye now!” Cassie picked up Grace’s chubby uncooperative arm and waved it at her, “See you in a few days!”

 

Janet sighed expressively when she turned to Diane, “you know it would be perfectly okay if you went with them.”

 

“I’m going to give Natka a call once they’re through the gate,” she gave her a warm smile and a shrug “it’s only a few more days.” she said, adding as she left, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

 _She’s probably afraid you’ll postpone again_ … she heard the distant, scolding voice. _Yeah, well, can’t say I’d blame her then._ Janet mused as she walked back to Sam’s bed, slowly pulling the privacy curtain. She freely, if privately, acknowledged that a big part of her was afraid if she took Sam back to PeredaVoy she would never wake up and all voyan technology would be able to do is keep her alive.

 

Her breasts had filled with milk when Andy arrived with the others and although she had breastfed her from one side the other itched uncomfortably and she popped open her crosstie, “Sam,” she said softly, “your daughter, as usual, only fed from the one side and I need you to drain the other.” She dropped the bedrail then unbuttoned her white uniform shirt and pulled the straining breast from her bra. She sat on the edge of the mattress and angled her breast over Sam’s slightly parted lips, brushing them with the hardened nipple, “Come on, sweetheart,” she murmured and squeezed her breast, watching as milk dripped from the tip and into Sam’s mouth. “I’ll have to squirt it down the sink if y…”

 

Sam’s lips suddenly smacked shut around Janet’s nipple, “Jeez!” she cried out. Sam’s mouth worked somewhat inarticulately but to Janet it looked like she swallowed, _“That’s it,”_ she whispered breathlessly, trying to contain her excitement, _“that’s…”_ the lips around her nipple began to suckle, if weakly and Janet held her breath. Sam didn’t have much in the way of suction and Janet squeezed her breast to force more milk in her mouth, and her eyes opened wide when she clearly heard Sam swallow again.

 

Several minutes passed this way, Janet expressed milk into Sam’s mouth and waited for her to swallow before squeezing more until Sam’s lips finally slowed and Janet sat up. “Thank you, sweetheart, that was a great help…” She slipped her breast back into her blouse and bra she froze,

 

Sam’s eyes were open and she was looking right at her, no sound came out but her lips formed the word,

 

_Hi._

 

“Hello yourself, sweetheart.” Janet spoke but her heart was in her throat.

 

_I missed you._

 

“I’ve been right here with you, Sam.” She finally dared to move and placed a hand on the pale cheek, “And I’ll be right here every time you wake up again, okay?”

 

Sam seemed to sigh heavily around the faint smile that graced her lips and her eyes closed.

 

 _“Always…”_ Janet cried softly as tears of joy streamed down her face.

 

~

 

Janet postponed Sam’s return to PerdaVoy for another week, not wanting to risk her sudden improvement. Although she told no one she was breastfeeding Sam when she woke the first time, she still arranged for private times throughout the day so she could continue to breastfeed her, encouraging her to suckle then stay awake long enough to exchange a word or two before slipping into a normal sleep cycle. Sam began to pass the neurological tests with increasing competency as her waking moments turned into minutes that rapidly approached an hour at a time. Although Janet worried when Sam greeted her each time with,

 

_“Hi, I’ve missed you.”_

_“Are you going to say that every time I wake you up?” she’d ask a little worriedly._

_“Only until I can say it clearly...” Sam would mumble and grin weakly, if unrepentantly._

 

Sam’s transition from sleep to wakefulness was becoming easier and she licked her lips, raising a hand to scrub deliberately at her face.

 

“Hey, Carter, you awake?”

 

“Sir?” she blinked until she eyes finally focused on Gen. O’Neill. He had turned briefly to speak to her and she looked at his back, “What’s that?”

 

He appeared to be working on something dark that hung from the privacy curtain rod, “The doc had the box and your jacket in your quarters…I know you stopped putting them on years ago…” he sighed heavily, “Figured it’d give me something to do till you woke up.” 

 

“What are they?” she asked, completely mystified.

 

“Your medals, Carter.” He turned, holding out the ribbon he held in his hand, “I know how you are… and these need to be on when the president comes to pin another one on you for pulling off that mission in the Ori galaxy.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” she croaked.

 

“I’m serious, Carter, that was outstanding work…” he turned back to her jacket, “I hope the voyans understand what they’re gaining is a national treasure here.”

 

Sam was unsure what to say so she remained silent.

Jack swung around to peer at her, “You still with me?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

His brows met in a frown as his thick fingers worked at sliding the ribbon onto the mounting frame, “You were asleep for a long time, Carter.”

 

“Sorry, sir…”

 

“The doc was worried,” he continued while he worked, “She was worried… but I wasn’t.” he looked over his shoulder at her, “I told her, you always wake up.”

 

“Thank you… for moving them to PeredaVoy, sir.”

 

“No problem.” He stared down at the endless rows of medals, purple hearts predominate among them and turned again to look over his shoulder at her, “The doc says you’re in good enough shape to send through the gate now …” He turned back to the jacket, sliding an additional mounting rack onto the panel, “so you can finish recuperating there.”

 

She watched him in silence as she absorbed the words, her eyes following his hands as he continued to attach the medals to her uniform.

 

“But as soon as you’re able to party I’m _ordering_ you to come back here for your retirement dinner, Carter,” he wagged his finger at her, “Is that clear?”

 

The corner of Sam’s mouth twitched tiredly, “Crystal, sir.”

 

~

 

Diane gave the small shoulder an affectionate squeeze, “Ready?”

 

Janet turned to grin at her, “Oh I’m ready,” she said rather emphatically and looked down where Sam lay on the stretcher being carried by four SF’s, “Are you ready?”

 

Sam grinned tiredly as she focused what strength she had in gripping her wife’s hand, “I’ve never been more ready.” In the excitement that morning she had overtaxed herself trying to help Janet get her ready for the transfer to PeredaVoy by struggling to the bathroom by herself twice before Janet caught her kneeling in the doorway, completely drained and winded. Enduring her wife’s scolding would have been enough but the added threat to keep her in the infirmary one more day insured Sam’s compliance to all her doctor’s orders.

 

The team stood with her stretcher outside the yellow line and Sam craned her neck so she could see the gate when it blew open.

 

“Doc,” Jack’s voice intoned over the speaker, “You have a go.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Janet saluted him and taking Sam’s hand again, the group walked up the ramp and into the event horizon.

 

***

 

Unused to bright sunlight, Janet had arranged for Sam to be transferred at twilight and when they emerged through the gate, Daniel and Vala greeted them; Catharine was parked on her mother’s hip, Grace on Daniel’s, and Cassie carried Andy.

 

“Well, _finally_ , Samantha Carter.” Vala scolded her good-naturedly, “Welcome home.”

 

“Welcome home Sam.” Daniel bent to kiss her cheek and when he stood she and Janet could see Natka and Dawbray at the bottom of the stairs.

 

The security team carried Sam’s stretcher carefully down the steps and as they descended Janet’s eyes widened when she realized throngs of silent voyans lined the public square, “What’s…” she looked utterly baffled, “Is there something going on?”

 

Minister Vawdst stepped forward and greeted them, “We have come, Doctors Rayne and Fraiser… and Colonel Carter, in chestvaVahts.” When she noted their puzzled expressions, she clarified, “To pay tribute.” She stepped forward until she could take Sam’s hand in hers, “You not only saved PeredaVoy from the Ori but in helping to defeat Atri you freed the Priors, and in so doing you have saved countless lives across infinite galaxies, and we have come to honor your courage and thank you and welcome you home.”

 

Sam’s eyes brimmed and she gave the hand a heartfelt squeeze, “It is Vala and I who are grateful for your generosity of spirit, both for sending your strength to us during a moment of great need, and also for inviting our families here to live, thank you.” She finished, her voice hoarse from saying so much so earnestly.

 

“Yes,” Janet agreed, her eyes brimming, “Thank you.”

 

The silence hung in the air like a power unto itself, and when Sam raised her hand in salute to the thousands gathered in her honor, she felt her heart swell in her chest when they raised their hands to her in silent acknowledgment.

 

~

 

“Shall we have a nap first?”

 

Diane shook her head, “No, after, for sure…” she gave her spouse a tired smile and pulled her down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

They had just returned from lunch, Diane had wanted to stop by their offices and say hello to their friends and colleagues but Natka had pleaded with her, saying she needed more than twenty-four hours to rest after her long care-taking stint on Earth. In her apprenticeship with Natka learning various empathic and psychic techniques, Diane proved to be a quick study and was of invaluable support to Janet and Daniel while their spouses were away on their mission. But once Sam returned and Diane returned to Earth with Janet, Natka was only allowed brief visits and unable to provide the level of support to her spouse she would have liked. The maleetva experience alone had been intense enough for Diane, but then she had used empathic holds on Janet for hours on end on a nightly basis for weeks. The wear and tear on her psyche was evident and Natka knew her spouse was going to ask for some intense relief.

 

Once in their bedroom, Natka came to a slow halt when she saw the array of tools and toys arranged on the dresser.

 

“I know,” Diane stood close, her arms slung loosely around Natka’s slender waist, “that you know I need some catharsis for the past few weeks, and although I may have found those weeks to be emotionally taxing, they were nothing compared to what our friends went through.” She sighed and turned to look at the implements she had lain out with such precision earlier, “That said, before I can rest like you want me to, I need to feel and release all the conflicting emotions from that time…”

 

“You brought home a dermal regeneration unit.” Natka stated flatly, “And I can see the whip it’s lying next to.” She turned back to Diane and cupped her face in her hands, “You want me to whip you until you bleed.”

 

“Yes,” Diane admitted, “that’s why I brought dermal unit home. I need you to spank and flog me really hard, Natka, harder that you ever have in the past, and then whip me…” Natka looked as though she was about to object and Diane continued, “You can always mend the lacerations after… then I’d like you to take me from behind with the strap-on.”

 

Natka looked again at the array of implements on the dresser, “That is the strap-on you use on me.”

 

“It is.”

 

“But that phallus is too big for you.”

 

“Not today.”

 

“My divine…” Natka’s voice trailed away when she saw the pain that had settled deep in the fathomless blue eyes. “Alright,” she relented, “alright, but only if you agree to follow your doctor’s orders and let me decide when you have sufficiently recuperated before you return to work.”

 

“Agreed,” Dine sighed and kissed her lightly on her lips, “and thank you.”

 

She pulled away and crossed the room to their closet; a room unto itself, it had two large double doors and Diane opened them both wide, disappearing for a moment to activate the binding frame that was set inside the doorframe. It was made of a strong metal alloy and held four flexible manacles for Diane’s wrists and ankles. It wasn’t often that she wanted to use it, but Natka knew Diane sometimes benefited from catharsis, and providing a private and structured environment for that level of cleansing would certainly go a long way in her recovery from being exposed to so much intense psychic and emotional pain for so long.

 

Natka shed her clothing and when Diane finished setting up the binding frame she helped her out of her clothes as well.

 

 “Do you need to defecate?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you need to urinate?”

“Yes.”

 

She took Diane’s hand and led her into the bathroom; “In the shower.” she instructed and grabbed a jar of depilatory cream from a shelf.

 

Diane had asked her on previous occasions to denude her pubic hair, wanting to experience hairlessness like Natka, and even though Natka preferred to trim the furred thatch she always agreed, knowing the soft curls would grow back.

 

“Bend and put your hands on the seat.” She laid a hand on the smooth skin of Diane’s back, guiding her to bend forward over the molded seat in the large shower stall. She opened the jar and dipped three fingers inside, drawing out a large dollop of hair removal cream, “You are so beautiful, my divine.” Natka breathed and smoothed cool cream between her legs and onto her exposed folds. She applied more cream along her length, from folds to perineum and rectum. She grabbed the hand held showerhead and turned it on, keeping the spray from Diane until the water ran warm,

 

“It’s ready.” Diane told her when she felt the cream tingle.

 

Natka rinsed the area, starting high at the cleft; she watched with growing arousal as the cream and dissolved hair rinsed away. She ran her fingers over the newly denuded skin, smiling faintly when she heard Diane moan softly.

 

“You can turn and sit now...” she said, turning off the water and retrieving the jar. Diane helpfully spread her legs and held them aloft with her hands behind her knees. Careful to keep the cream from the open inner labia, Natka applied the removal cream over Diane’s mound and removed the remaining pubic hair.

 

“It’s ready,” Diane’s voice sounded strained and Natka quickly rinsed away the cream and dissolved hair.

 

Diane felt increasingly aroused by Natka ministrations, but her straining bladder was making her increasingly uncomfortable and she begged, “Please, Natka, my bladder is so full…”

 

“I’m sorry, my love.” Natka said tenderly and shut off the water, “let it go.” she said softly.

 

Diane saw the feral glint in her eye and held her position, knowing Natka wanted to watch and closing her eyes briefly, felt her clitoris suddenly stiffen when she grunted softly and released the urine. She briefly locked blue eyes on gray that stared openly at the thick stream that arced from her opening until the sensation of relief made her eyes flutter closed and her sigh slowly transformed from relief to arousal again. The experience of relieving herself in front of her spouse was so erotic she was tempted to postpone her catharsis and let Natka make love to her first.

 

 _No,_ she insisted silently; _release first, then lovemaking._ She pulled her knees to her chest and strained slightly, wanting to completely empty her bladder and Natka, retrieving the handheld shower head, thoroughly soaped and rinsed between her legs. When she finished Natka pulled her to her feet and into her arms, kissing her soundly.

 

After toweling her dry, Natka tied back the long honey blond hair then clipped the ponytail into a bun and led her spouse back into the bedroom. With gentle guiding hands, she instructed, “Bend over, hands on the dresser.” Diane complied, watching Natka’s face in the mirror when she picked up the long leather-like paddle and slapped her backside firmly with it.

 

Diane gasped aloud, letting her eyes shut as Natka slapped her backside repeatedly, knowing she wouldn’t stop until the quivering muscled mounds were sufficiently reddened.

 

Natka could feel her clit twitch where it protruded between her large folds and she forced herself not to touch it, _Your time will come..._ she scolded silently, and licked her lips both at the sight of Diane’s beautiful backside and how she whimpered and moaned and writhed with each blow.

 

“How does it feel, my divine?” Natka asked, resting her hand on the inflamed flesh.

 

 _“Oh,”_ Diane moaned, _“Oh it stings…. It’s hot.”_

 

“Then you can go to the frame.”

 

Natka followed Diane to the opened closet doors. The metal framework had been calibrated specifically for Diane and she locked the soft manacles around her wrists and ankles. When she was done, she ducked under her raised arm to adjust the controls for the frame, raising it until Diane’s heels just left the floor.

 

She ducked back under her arm and picked up the flogger from the dresser, “You will not suppress your feelings in any way.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“And you must tell me to stop if the position becomes uncomfortable or you are in too much pain.”

 

“I will.”

 

Natka tried not to sigh aloud, she knew her spouse found the frame quite comfortable, but she knew if Diane were in too much pain she would endure it for longer than was advisable.

 

She drew back the flogger and brought it down firmly across her back. Diane’s face twisted in a mask of agonized pleasure and she moaned softly,

 

_“Oh yes… harder.”_

 

Dine moaned and cried to be whipped harder with each blow and Natka complied; whipping her with increasing vigor until a multitude of pink and red marks crisscrossed Diane’s back. She turned back to the dresser and opening a drawer, withdrew three clamps before ducking back under her suspended arm. Standing in the room-sized closet, she silently regarded her spouse,

 

“Are you ready for more?”

 

 _“Yes...”_ Diane’s voice was a whisper and Natka could see the complex of pleasure and pain contorting her features.

 

“Very well then.” she said and lightly whipped her breasts, her clit stiffening at Diane’s moans and cries. “I know you’re expecting me to whip you harder because you brought the regenerator home,” she said softly, moving the flogger to her belly and thighs, “but you must tell me if it’s too much.”  Diane nodded and Natka whipped lightly between her legs, flogging her vulva and making Diane whimper and cry out. She reversed the flogger in her hand and stepped close; pushing the knotted end of the handle between her folds, she rubbed her clit insistently, making Diane gasp and groan,

 

“Promise me.” she demanded.

 

 _“Oh god, I promise.”_ Diane groaned and writhed against the end of the flogger in an attempt to increase the friction on her clit. She struggled to open her eyes and look at her, “I swear.”

 

“Just one more thing…” Natka said in a silky voice, “Actually, three more things.” She withdrew the flogger and clipped the soft jelly clamps over Diane’s erect nipples, adjusting the tension and making sure they were on just tight enough to activate the vibrators within.  Diane moaned and writhed in her bonds at the sensation and her voice took on a plaintive, keening quality when Natka touched her clitoris.

 

She held the flogger under her arm so she could stroke and tease the rigid clit from beneath its hood and pulled it out far enough to apply the clamp. Diane groaned and whimpered and her thighs shook uncontrollably when Natka squeezed the clamp on her clit tighter than the ones on her nipples.

 

“We have to make sure that doesn’t slip off...” she purred, noting the abundance of cum that ran between Diane’s legs and ducked back into the bedroom. She quietly replaced the flogger on the dresser and picked up the whip Diane brought home. It was thin, rigidly stiff and longer than her forearm, _and guaranteed to split skin…_ she thought, feeling suddenly nervous.  They had never used something certain to cause injury and she hesitated, _I’ll only be able to safely place three lashes across her back…_  The thought made her feel slightly relieved, and she positioned herself behind her spouse. Drawing back her arm, the whip made a whistling sound in the air when she brought it down sharply across the muscular back.

 

Diane’s head flew back and true to her word, she cried out, not restraining her emotions. She cried out at the hot lancing pain added to her already flogged back and she let the tears stream unashamedly down her face as she strained and writhed in her bonds.

 

Blood seeped from the split flesh and Natka nervously licked her too dry lips, “Talk to me my love…”

 

The pain was searing but Diane choked out the words, _“I’m okay... I’m okay… more… again.”_

 

Natka steeled herself and struck her again, and again Diane’s head flew back and this time she screamed in pain, _“Oh god!”_ she sobbed brokenly while Natka watched the beads of blood emerge from the new lash. Struggling to accept the restraints and the pain, Diane clenched her hands into fists then forced them open; finally surrendering to both, _“Don’t stop…”_ she whispered brokenly, _“keep going… more.”_

 

Careful not to overlap the lashes, Natka took care to place them below the shoulder blades in an effort keep the damage to a minimum. While Diane twisted and writhed in her bonds she brought the whip whistling down across her back a third time, and when Diane screamed she quickly brought the whip down a fourth time across her buttocks.

 

Ragged screams and cries tore from her; with each blow, Diane felt the psychic pain from the previous weeks lift from her being as a weight lifting and evaporating, freeing her. She felt lighter in the bonds that held her and when Natka brought the whip down on her backside her sobs and cries transmuted into exultations of joy and release and she hung limply, moaning and crying softly.

 

Tears slipped from Natka’s eyes and she sniffed, closing her eyes briefly in gratitude that her spouse had achieved catharsis. She discarded the whip on the dresser and grabbing a small towel, ducked under Diane’s arm so she could lower the frame, stopping when Diane’s feet settled on the carpeted floor.

 

 _“Well done, my love…”_ she murmured softly and gently dried her spouse’s running nose and tear-stained face. _“I love you, my divine...”_ she whispered and lightly caressing the tender visage, placed a soft kiss on the parted lips.

 

A sound that was half chortle half sob erupted from Diane and she smiled crookedly at her, _“Thank you, Natka…”_ she wept quietly, _“I love you so much… thank you.”_

 

Natka released the manacles and sliding her shoulder beneath Diane’s, carefully slung her arm around her waist and guided her shaking form to their bed.

 

 _“Take me now….”_ Diane panted, _“take me now and make me yours again.”_

 

“I will.” Natka assured her, “On the edge,” she urged, helping her onto the mattress, “all fours.” Diane hurried to assume the position and Natka reached underneath to squeeze the nipple clamps a little tighter, increasing the intensity of the vibration and making Diane mewl softly, “It’s time to feel pleasure, my love.” she said, reaching between her legs from behind to tighten the still attached clamp on her clitoris.

 

Diane whimpered and moaned, _“Oh, Natka... please… please don’t tease me.”_

 

“I won’t…” she murmured and grabbed the harness from the dresser. As she climbed into it and tightened the straps over her hips she noted Diane had left the tube of lubricant as well as two lube-filled syringes on the dresser, _She expects to take my oversized dildo both vaginally and rectally_. she thought, somewhat alarmed. Her own genitals were somewhat larger than Diane’s and she preferred her spouse penetrate her with a large phallus that afforded her a satisfying sensation of being completely filled, but in spite of the extra lubrication she doubted Diane would enjoy being sodomized with something so big.

 

The clamps made Diane feel as though she could come from anticipation alone and she pleaded, _“Hurry…”_ She groaned, breathless, feeling hot cum stream from her opening and down her inner thighs, _“Natka…”_

 

She grabbed the tube and syringes and after hurriedly drizzling lubricant on the large jelly dildo, Natka fitted the tip of the member into Diane’s cream-filled opening.

 

 _“Oh, god, yes…”_ Diane’s eyes slammed shut, _“in me.”_

 

Natka carefully worked the large toy inside, watching in both concern and growing arousal as Diane emitted keening whimpers and cries while her opening stretched and strained to accept the slippery cock. She worked the entire length within before clasping Diane’s trembling hips in her hands and rocking against her.

 

The phallus was indeed was too big but the exquisite sensations coming from her nipples and clit were overwhelming and she begged Natka to fuck her harder as the pleasure and pain conjured a massive orgasm on rapid approach, _“Oh god, yes...”_ Diane mewled plaintively, _“more Natka, harder, please… please fuck me… yes…. Fuck me… oh god fuck me….”_

 

Natka gripped the flesh and pumped the toy; pulling half the dildo free before thrusting back inside. She increased her tempo and vigor as Diane’s cries quickly intensified, knowing the oversized toy and vibrating clamps were going to trigger a massive orgasm. She braced her knees against the edge of the mattress and pumped the cock for all she was worth. She watched with half-lidded eyes as Diane threw her head back, her back arching and her arms and legs shaking violently when the orgasm descended and she screamed raggedly. She groaned and cried out again and again as her body convulsed and writhed as wave after wave descended on her until her cries slowly quieted and she sank into the mattress, still on her knees, utterly vulnerable and prostrate.

 

Natka slowed her thrusts until she stilled the phallus within, _“So beautiful, my divine,”_ she murmured thickly, _“You are so beautiful.”_

 

 _“Oh…”_ Diane whimpered in a small voice, _“Oh… Natka… more… finish me.  Make me yours.”_

 

Still inside her, Natka licked her too dry lips, and grabbing the first lube-filled syringe from the bed, placed the tip against Diane’s puckered opening. She depressed the plunger, depositing some lube on the rim and opening before sliding inside and dispensed the remaining lubricant as she inserted the length of the syringe. Diane’s tortured and hyper-aroused nipples and clitoris increased the flow of creamy cum from her opening in spite of being taken with the too large toy and she moaned aloud. Still weak from her ordeal and erotic expectancy, she left her forehead on the mattress between her outstretched arms and grunted softly with the effort to arch her backside further against Natka’s ministrations and the cock still inside her. 

 

Natka’s rock-hard clitoris burned in painful need beneath the harness and she thrust gently into her spouse as she inserted the full length of the second syringe in her rectum, her eyes half-lidded when Diane whimpered and moaned. She dispensed the lubricant as she withdrew, and when she tossed the empty syringe on the bed she murmured, “Are you ready my love?”

 

“Oh yes,” Diane mewled in a small voice, “Take me now, my Natka…” she cried softly, exhausted, “make me yours….”

 

Natka slowly pulled the cock from inside, savoring the sounds of wet and Diane’s moans and cries and swallowed the lump in her throat, watching the toy emerge coated with glistening lube and her spouse’s creamy cum. She hefted the heavy cock slightly higher and worked the large tip into Diane’s waiting anus. She felt the room tilt as she regarded the lubricant as it oozed from the already slightly open puckered orifice and she gulped when Diane hoarsely urged her on,

 

_“Yes… in me… in me, Natka…”_

 

Natka watched as the opening widened, slowly stretching to accept the thick dildo as she pushed it inside. When she buried half the length in Diane’s backside, she let go of the cock and grasped Dine’s quaking hips in both hands. Diane continued to moan and sob and urge her on and Natka gently thrust the entire length of the phallus inside. Her eyes brimmed and tears slipped down her face; staring down at her spouse’s back and buttocks, reddened from flogging and paddling and seeing the bloody welts made her weep quietly as she slowly thrust inside Diane’s body.

 

 _“Oh, yes…”_ Diane cried out as she sobs intensified, _“oh yes, Natka... I’m yours… I’m yours…”_ she could feel the tender tissues stretching beyond their capacity, but she gritted her teeth against the pain. She felt as though Natka filled her entire body with the cock as she slowly thrust inside her and soon the pain complimented an overwhelming feeling of safety, protection and acute vulnerability and she reveled in the sensation of her body being dominated and filled beyond its capacity.

 

 _“Yes, my love,”_ Natka grunted thickly, _“you are… you’re mine…”_ she murmured, letting go of a hip, _“you’re mine…”_ she whispered and suddenly yanked the clamp from Diane’s straining clitoris then tore the clamps from her tortured nipples.

 

Blood rushed back into the throbbing erect structures and in spite of her exhaustion, Diane’s body became rigid and she screamed in violent, ecstatic release.  Natka slowed her thrusting hips and kept her pelvis pressed against Diane’s backside while the orgasm made her shake and jerk and convulse and writhe without mercy.

 

Long minutes passed and when the climax finally began to fade and the rigidity left Diane’s body she slumped onto her side on the mattress, sobbing and moaning breathlessly. Natka had stayed connected, and gently lifting the topmost muscled mound, slowly pulled the enormous cock free. Soft moans and grunts of pain punctuated Diane’s soft weeping and Natka worriedly looked for blood on the cock and Diane’s rectum.

 

“Stay there.” she instructed and loosened the straps on the harness. She quickly pulled the harness down and off and hurried into the bathroom, inspecting it closely for blood before placing it in the cleaner on the counter. She grabbed a towel and dampened a soft washcloth, and then retrieved her medical bag from the closet. She rummaged for a small diagnostic scanner then hurried back to Diane’s side.

 

Diane managed to crawl further onto the mattress and lay partially on her side. Natka removed the hair clip and pulled the soft band free, “Talk to me, my love.” she said, trying not to sound alarmed.

 

 _“I love you…”_ Diane said, her voice still tremulous, _“I love you so much._ ”

 

“And I love you.” Natka briefly caressed the honey blond locks, smoothing her hand over the soft hair and tear-stained features, “I’m going to clean you up a little then give you a quick exam.”

 

She carefully wiped away the blood from the split skin on her back and buttocks then cleaned away the lube from between her legs and bruised backside. Diane lay boneless on the mattress and Natka gently parted the muscled mounds with her fingers and clicked on the small scanner in her other hand. Checking for anal fissures, her eyes darted quickly from Diane’s stretched opening to her scanner; she could see a small amount of bleeding from small tears just inside her anal opening. _They’re usually located posteriorly in the midline_ , she thought, slipping into doctor-mode, _the anal wall is unsupported there…._ The scanner indicated only a few fissures on the rim, and depths of the tears were superficial and did not penetrate the underlying sphincter muscle, although the anal [mucosa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mucosa) had clearly been stretched beyond its capacity.

 

She sighed in relief and got up from the bed, “Well, thankfully my love, I didn’t damage you too severely…”

“You could never hurt me.” Diane protested softly.

 

She discarded the towels in the bathroom and exchanged her scanner for the dermal regenerator when she returned to their bed. She closed the anal fissures and sealed the split skin on Diane’s back and buttocks. Against her better judgment, she acceded to her spouse’s desire to leave some inflammation until the morning,

 

“But I am going to finish the repairs then, Diane.” she told her firmly, making her spouse grin exhaustedly into the soft linen.

 

“Yes, my love.” she agreed and let Natka help her slide under the sheet and position her gently on the pillow, “But I only agree with one condition.”

 

“You promised to obey all your doctor’s orders.” Natka cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“I did,” Diane admitted, reaching between Natka’s legs and grasped the burning hot, throbbing clitoral rod between her spouse’s legs. Natka tensed, suddenly trembling and her face twisted into a painful grimace of suppressed need. “But you have denied yourself throughout my ordeal, and I can ignore it no longer.” she said quietly but just as firmly and scooting down the mattress, took the straining erection into her mouth.

 

Natka’s mouth flew open and a strained keening moan tore from her throat. The climax that had waited so patiently threatened to explode from her and she quickly rolled up and onto her knees, turning Diane onto her sore and battered back, “I’m sorry, my divine.” she grunted in a raspy voice and supporting the back of her head with one hand, straddled Diane’s face. Her hips thrust her masculinized clitoris between Diane’s suckling lips and her eyes slammed shut when she felt the skilled tongue stroke and lave her clit deep inside her mouth. She shakily eased Diane’s head back onto the mattress and pulled the spasming organ free. She slid her convulsing opening over Diane’s mouth, and bracing herself on one hand, furiously beat off her spasming clit with the other. Natka could feel Diane’s tongue licking and laving deep inside her center and cried out; her head rocked back on her shoulders and low ragged cries tore from her throat when she felt her center abruptly explode. Her hand convulsively squeezed, stroked and tugged, forcefully jerking her engorged clit while the orgasm shook her and her urethral sponge erupted violently with the wild, grinding undulations, flooding Diane’s mouth with an exploding geyser of deliciously sweet burning ejaculate.

 

Tears squeezed from the corners of Diane’s eyes. The heat and intense flavor of Natka’s abundant cum and ejaculate was evidence of how long she had ignored her own desire in order to serve her spouse. Tears of gratitude and unconditional love ran into her hairline as she rode out the long orgasm, keeping her mouth firmly attached to Natka’s center for the long minutes that it took the small quakes and tremors and waves of pleasure to slowly diminish and fade.

 

Natka’s arms shook and trembled uncontrollably when she finally eased from Diane’s feasting mouth and tongue and lay back on the pillow. _“Oh thank you, my divine,”_ she rasped, breathless, _“I love you so much.”_

 

“And I love you…” Diane said as she pressed close and laid her head on her chest so she could listen to Natka’s heartbeat and nuzzle the full breasts. She sighed deeply, a soft smile tugged at her lips and she reveled in feeling of utter peace and contentment.  “I love you, my Natka…..” she mumbled, finally slipping into serene slumber in a deep tranquil sea of light.

 

~

 

Sam’s brow furrowed and she snickered when she realized the muscles in her face were sore from smiling so much. She and Janet sat together in a chaise lounge and Janet twisted to look inquiringly at her, _“It’s nothing…”_ she whispered and Janet turned back to her conversation with Diane and Natka.

 

They sat in the shade of the wide umbrellas, protected from the bright voyan sun. Cassie had returned to school, but otherwise most of the people Sam and Janet called their family were gathered together at their home for one of Daniel’s grand barbeque cookouts, although at the moment they lounged on the wide deck with the stunning ocean view.

 

Teal’c’s expression was both tender and content as he made soft cooing noises to Andy, cradled safely in a massive arm. He was festooned with the crawling toddlers, Catharine and Grace, who happily chortled and crawled over his large muscular frame; Catharine pausing occasionally to clasp the square jaw in small hands for a brief, albeit intense conversation with her giant jaffa uncle.

 

Her eyes swept over the group, pausing when she caught Vala’ eye and they exchanged secret smiles, _She doesn’t look three months pregnant…_ she thought, _How time flies…_. She tightened her grip on the small elegant fingers interlacing her own and smiled at Daniel, Natka and Diane where they sprawled in the comfortable deck chairs.

 

“Nah,” Jack shrugged at Daniel and Vala, “the first couple of times freaked her out, but Sara’s okay with coming though the gate now, she already had plans to see her sister this weekend… so she sends her love and says she’ll make it back before the baby comes.”

 

“Can’t wait...” Vala beamed and dipped another voyan carrot into the bowl on the tray of vegetables she held on her lap, thickly coating it with the tangy yogurt-like substance before happily crunching it in her mouth.

 

Daniel leaned to murmur quietly in his wife’s ear, “I’m glad you’re enjoying that but I brought that platter for everybody.”

 

“I can’t help it, you’re an excellent cook.”

 

“Thank you,” sighed, “Those are _raw_ vegetables…”

 

“They’re delicious.”

 

 “Uh, okay, thank you _again_ … but you know we have an entire dinner to eat later.”

 

“But I’m hungry _now._ ” she insisted.

 

Daniel blinked rapidly in exasperation and disbelief, “We just ate lunch at home.”

 

“But I’m eating _for two_ now.”

 

An eyebrow arched high on his forehead, “You’re eating for _you_ …” he spoke slowly, “and a _golf ball_.”

 

Everyone was engaged in one conversation or another so Sam failed to notice when Jack motioned to her,

 

“I’m sorry sir?”

 

“Jesus, Carter, enough of that ‘sir’ shit already…”

 

Sam chuckled, “Sorry, although you could call me Sam now.”

 

“Force of habit...” he shrugged.

 

She shrugged back at him, “Same here…”

 

“Yeah, well…” he wagged his eyebrows at her, “Anyway… _I said_ ; this is _way_ better than Hawaii….”

 

“Hawaii’s okay too.”

 

“That’s true,” he leaned back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head, “You know, you deserve this….”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Don’t take ever it for granted, Carter.”

 

“I never have… sir.”

 

~

 

“Enjoying the view?”

 

Sam smiled when she felt fingers trailing through her long hair, “Oh good,” she smiled and pulled the petite form onto her lap, “You’re just in time for the second moonrise.”

 

Janet settled against her and they fell into a comfortable silence as the light from the first moon darkly illuminated the voyan sea. Teal’c had returned to Chulak, Jack had returned to Earth, and they had settled back into the new routine of their lives on PeredaVoy. Voyan scientists were slowly approaching Sam for ideas and insights into projects they were working on and Dawbray was introducing Janet to members of the medical community who were interested in integrating some of her investigative and research techniques with their own.

 

“There it is,” Sam nodded toward the bright slip of the second moon that peered over the edge of the horizon, “that never fails to impress me...” she sighed, drawing her arms more tightly around her wife.

 

“It is beautiful.” Janet murmured close to her ear, nuzzling the soft hair.

 

“Can Daniel and Vala see this from their house?”

 

Janet’s brow furrowed in concentration, “I don’t think so, their house is kind of buried in the woods over there.”

 

Sam snorted, “Who would’a thought those two would turn out to be the woodsy type?”

 

“And they’re close to Diane and Natka...”

 

“And us... we’re not that far away.”

 

“Did you read Cassie’s mail?”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad she likes her condo,” Sam sighed, “and how perfect is it that it’s right across the street from the campus and around the corner from the hospital?”

 

“It’s perfect.” Janet smiled, inhaling her scent. “I also like that she’s spending time with Jack and Sara when she comes to see us.”

 

“Um hmm…” Sam agreed, pressing her lips into the soft, short-cropped hair. The heat from Janet’s body radiated against her chest and her hands began roaming over familiar territory with growing intimacy.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet sighed, squirming comfortably against her, “Wanna fool around while we watch the moons rise?”

 

“Watch the what?” Sam asked huskily, sliding her hand along a slender silk-clad thigh and felt for the opening in the scarlet red robe.

 

Janet’s chuckle sounded deep in her chest and she suppressed a sudden squeal when the invading hand slipped between her legs.

 

Sam’s eyes drifted closed and she stroked and massaged the soft mound until Janet moaned,

 

“Please don’t tease,” she begged, “you can grip that all you like, after…”

 

“After what?” Sam asked innocently.

 

“After you make me come… _please…”_ Janet squirmed against the hand, _“sweetheart.”_ she added, sounding breathless.

 

 _“Oh…_ God, I love touching you…” Sam sighed in utter contentment and arousal when her finger stroked inside the folds and slipped into a hot creamy pool. _“You’re so wet….”_

 

Janet squeezed her eyes tightly closed and the hands around Sam’s neck tightened, _“Uh-huhnh… only forunh... for you…”_ she grunted, her soft grunts and groans escalating into keening whimpers and cries.

 

Sam held her close, watching the beautiful moonlit face when she slipped two fingers deep in her center, making her wife moan and stiffen on her lap, “Feel me inside you?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

 

“I can always feel you inside me, sweetheart.” Janet moaned softly, beginning to buck and grind on the digits, “But I like it when I can feel you inside me this way too.”

 

 _Two fingers inside you are enough …._ Sam thought dreamily and pumped the digits, taking exquisite pleasure in the feel of the clenching silken walls and the increased flow of creamy cum that flooded around her fingers.

 

Janet began to rock on her lap with increasing abandon and Sam thrust with more vigor, _“Come for me, Janet…”_ she groaned softly, _“Let the orgasm take you…_ _come in my hand.”_

 

“Finish me then.” Janet begged and Sam complied, sliding her thumb up through the rigid folds and stroking the tiny bundle of nerves that thrust so brazenly from beneath its puffy hood, _“Oh god.”_ Janet whimpered and panting, her body became rigid and she writhed and trembled, and her hips undulated convulsively in concert with the waves of ejaculate that squirted into her wife’s hand.

 

Sam slowed the fingers but still rubbed the pebbled patch within, milking the orgasm and urethral sponge until the small convulsing form on her lap finally slowed and Janet released a shaky, breathless moan against her neck.

 

Breathing heavily, Janet slipped a hand between her legs so she could hold Sam’s hand inside her, “I want to keep you inside me… you feel so good inside me.” She sighed and licked her suddenly too dry lips, “But let’s go to bed,” she shifted slightly so she could place a wet kiss in Sam’s mouth, “it’s your turn.”

 

Her eyes fluttered closed when she pulled Sam’s fingers free but her clit twitched in renewed desire when she watched Sam lick the collected cum in her palm and suckle her fingers clean.

 

“Kiss me.” Sam demanded and Janet smiled, happy to comply. Soft moans issued from deep in their chests as their tongues stroked and entwined in each other’s mouths as they shared the combined flavor of Janet’s salty cum and sweet ejaculate.

 

 _“Mmmph…”_ Janet pulled her mouth away, “Let’s go get your taste in my mouth now…” she smiled impishly and pulled Sam to her feet.

 

Sam grinned lopsidedly and swept Janet into her arms, “Happily.” she assured her.

 

 _“Sam!”_ Janet hissed in a low whisper that wouldn’t wake their daughters, “I love it that you can carry me but… _for god sakes put me down!”_

 

“I will…” Sam carried her through the wide-open glass doors of their bedroom and deposited her gently on their bed. She settled her weight slightly on top and pressed provocatively against her, “See?”

 

Janet snorted in exasperation, “Your shoulder’s going to bother you in the morning.”

 

“And you’ll fix it for me…” Sam grinned down at her.

 

“Yeah,” Janet chuckled quietly, “I will.”

 

“You are an amazing person, Janet Fraiser.” Sam looked earnestly at her, “You know… I don’t remember anything after I passed out in the core room on the _Hammond_ _…_ not until I woke up feeding from you in the ICU.” She surrendered briefly to the warm brown depths for a moment until her expression turned serious again, “But I saw you.” she said quietly, “I saw you in the core room right before I blacked out.”

 

“I know,” Janet’s voice was solemn, “I know because I was there… and I saw you too.”

 

Sam’s brow furrowed, “Incredible. I was so afraid I was going to fail that day and… and just when I started to think I wasn’t going to make it… I _saw_ you… standing there.”

 

“I know… I saw your pain….” Janet nodded and swallowed the lump that threatened to form in her throat, “I saw you fall, sweetheart.” Her lips trembled and she sniffed her back emotions, “I thought I lost you...”

 

“You couldn’t,” Sam smiled, “you couldn’t have, not with all that voyan energy sending you to me.”

 

“You know Dine and Natka want to talk to us about that when we’re ready.”

 

“I’m ready.” Sam assured her with a kiss.

 

“Me too,” Janet’s smile was soft in the moonlit bedroom and she sighed, “you know, it’s funny, but Dine stayed with me the entire time you were in the ICU… and during all those weeks I never asked her about that.”

 

“The… maleetva?”

 

“Yeah,” Janet’s brows knitted thoughtfully, “of course, I wasn’t capable then of discussing the finer points of psychically sending love across galaxies.”

 

“Well,” Sam smiled, “You did a one helluva job.”

 

Janet’s smile was wistful and she played with the long blond hair that hung over Sam’s shoulder, “So did you.”

 

Sam slid her arms further around the lithe form beneath her and placed a gentle probing, lingering kiss in her wife’s mouth.  Janet moaned softly in contentment and was smiling when their lips parted and Sam finally settled back on the soft pillows, lying next to her, their lips and noses still pressed close together,

 

“Still wanna’ grow old here with me?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Janet said softly, entwining her arms and legs with Sam’s and pressed as close as the laws of physics would allow.

 

“Well, whadaya’ know,” Sam shifted her head slightly so she could look at her, “it worked, Colonel Fraiser; we’re _retired…_ ”

 

“Yeah…” Janet beamed, “how about that, Colonel Carter; _love rules_.”


End file.
